Bella
by A-Ar-Ed
Summary: Una sumisa traicionada. Bella ha visto el lado más oscuro del bondage, como estilo de vida y su experiencia le ha dejado cicatrices, tanto físicas como emocionales. 1 contrato. 3 días en los que Edward utilizará ... Summary completo en el interior
1. Argumento n prologo n Chapter1

**Esta novela pertenece a Dominique Adair Nombre original de la obra "Holly", Al Staff Excomulgado: Dannen por la Traducción, a Agatha por la Corrección y a Kiti08 por la Diagramación y Lectura Final de este libro para El Club de las Excomulgadas.**

**Yo solo la adapté con los personajes de Twilight Saga**

* * *

**Argumento**

Una sumisa traicionada. Bella ha visto el lado más oscuro del bondage, como estilo de vida y su experiencia le ha dejado cicatrices, tanto físicas como emocionales. Renuente a aventurarse de nuevo al mundo de los excesos sensuales que le atraen, se ve obligada a hacer una elección entre enfrentar sus miedos, salvar su vida, o perder su patrimonio y, posiblemente, su alma.

Un Amo en una misión. Edward ha estado enamorado de Bella desde el momento en que se conocieron en la escena de bondage en el Barrio Francés.

Perturbada por sus malas experiencias, idea un plan para tener a la mujer de sus sueños en la cama, con la esperanza de que finalmente ella lo invite a entrar en su corazón.

Un fin de semana. Un contrato. Tres días en los que Edward utilizará todas las herramientas eróticas de su considerable arsenal para ganar a Bella. Pero el fin de semana es una prueba, una muestra adictiva de lo que podría ser, y para un hombre con un para siempre como meta, es sólo el comienzo.

* * *

**Prólogo**

_¡Ya era hora! _

Los pasos sonaban en las gradas alertando a Bella del regreso de su Amo. Se frotó la nariz contra el banco de cuero acolchado que le sujetaba parte superior del torso. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado esposada a esta maldita cosa? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? ¿Más?

Levantó su cabeza y trató de arquear su espalda, cualquier cosa serviría para aliviarle su torcida columna vertebral y los hombros. Las esposas se sacudieron contra las patas de acero del banco restringiendo sus movimientos a sólo unos centímetros. Sus tobillos estaban también asegurados a la banca dejando sus piernas abiertas y su sexo expuesto y vulnerable a cualquier persona que pudiera entrar en la habitación.

En la mayoría de las ocasiones, esto sólo agregaba más emoción a los juegos de la esclavitud. Esta noche era una rara excepción.

Después de asistir a una desastrosa fiesta de bondage en el Barrio Francés, regresaron a la casa de James donde inmediatamente se la llevó al piso de abajo, a su mazmorra. Le ordenó quitarse la ropa antes de que la azotara en la plataforma dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

Ella suspiró y apoyó la barbilla contra el banco. Decir que había estado en conflicto sería una exageración. En su tiempo juntos habían asistido a muchas escenas, pero nunca la había mandado a sexo con uno de sus amigos. Bella se daba cuenta que eso era una petición común entre amos y esclavos aunque nunca había considerado que lo haría con ella.

Cuando había comenzado su relación hace poco más de un año, le dejó claro que, si bien ella anhelaba la esclavitud, trazaba una línea en involucrarse sexualmente con extraños. Sólo habían algunas cosas que no haría por su Amo y esa era número uno en su lista.

Hasta esta noche, su elección no había sido cuestionada mientras James respetara sus deseos. Se mordió el labio inferior. Bella no tenía ni idea de por qué había decidido hacerle la solicitud frente a una sala llena de asistentes a la fiesta ya que sabía cuál sería su respuesta. Es cierto que había bebido un poco esta tarde y estaba molesto por algo que había ido mal en el trabajo, pero eso no era excusa para violar los límites de su relación de esa manera.

De más está decir que se había negado tratado de hacerlo lo menos embarazoso para él como fue posible. Cuando él se negó a ceder a sus deseos, se vio obligada a poner el pie y crear una pequeña escena antes de que él accediera a irse con ella.

Sería un eufemismo decir que James estaba enfadado con ella por desobedecerlo en público y no estaba muy feliz con él para hacerle la petición en público en primer lugar.

Tal vez era el momento de repensar los límites de su relación.

La puerta se abrió y James entró al calabozo. Vestido con pantalón negro y una camisa blanca holgada, su pelo rubio-cenizo caía como si el viento hubiese hecho estragos en el. Su hermoso rostro estaba marcado con líneas duras al caminar hacia ella, su andar era deliberado. En su mano llevaba una copa de cóctel, Dewar's en las rocas, sin duda.

"No has sido una esclava muy obediente últimamente, Bella."

"Lo siento, Amo." Ella mantuvo su voz contrita. A pesar de que estaba irritada con él por su anterior petición y por mantenerla atada durante tanto tiempo, su cuerpo conocía este juego en particular bien. Un dolor suave floreció entre los muslos.

"Te he estropeado, arruinado, de hecho. Una vez fuiste la sumisa perfecta y últimamente me he vuelto negligente con tu formación " El tintineo del hielo contra el cristal sonaba mientras hacía girar el líquido ambarino. "Esto es evidente por tu conducta imprudente de esta noche."

Su barbilla se salió del taburete. "¿Imprudente? Nunca quise..."

"¡Silencio, puta!" Él le dio una palmada en la mejilla con tanta fuerza que se mordió la lengua.

El sabor de la sangre impregnó su boca y Bella ahogó un gemido, una sacudida eléctrica para su misma esencia. Con las mejillas encendidas, miró a su amante. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con él? Habían jugado papeles explícitos en sus juegos, pero él nunca recurrió a ponerle sobrenombres o a golpearla en la cara. ¿Había perdido la cabeza?

"¿Cómo pudiste humillarme así?" De pie tan cerca de ella que podía oler el licor en su aliento, su voz se alzaba con cada palabra. "Reusaste una orden directa de tu Amo en frente de mis amigos. Ahora van a creer que soy débil, que he sido indulgente con mi esclava " Tiró el contenido del vaso.

"Amo, tú sabes cómo me siento acerca de tener sexo con un desconocido." Ella negó con la cabeza. El sabor de la sangre le daba náuseas. "Simplemente no puedo hacerlo."

Levantó el brazo y lanzó el vaso contra la pared donde se rompió. Se estremeció cuando fragmentos del vidrio golpearon sus piernas desnudas.

"Me aceptaste como tu Amo y yo voy a decidir lo que harás y con quien lo vas a hacer. ¿Me oyes, esclava? "

Su estómago se enturbió y escupió sangre y saliva al piso de baldosas. Había perdido la razón.

James se acercó a una mesa donde se organizaban una gran variedad de objetos de la esclavitud. "Quitaré la carne de tu arrogante culo y te recordaré quien la lleva en esta relación." Cogió un látigo de mango corto. "Te has atado tu misma a mí, eres mía para ordenarte. Vas a obedecer."

Está borracho.

Presa del pánico, Bella sacudió los puños contra las patas del banco. "No creo que esta sea una buena idea. Por favor, libérame y hablaremos de esto."

"No necesitas pensar, puta. Ese es mi trabajo." Le dio una mirada oscura, la ira ardía en el fondo de sus ojos. Poniendo su mano en la espalda, caminó alrededor de los pies de la plataforma y saliendo fuera de su línea de visión.

Cristales rotos crujían bajo sus zapatos.

Ya no confío en él...

Su piel se quemaba donde la tocaba. "Has estado bebiendo, James." Ella sacudió los puños más fuerte esta vez. "Quiero salir de aquí. Libérame este instante."

"Eres mía, Bella." Su tono era monótono. "No importa lo que quieras mientras estés aquí para servirme. Mi placer será el tuyo."

Oyó el silbido de descenso a sólo unos momentos antes de que el látigo golpeara en sus nalgas. Su cuerpo temblaba en respuesta y se mordía el labio mientras el dolor lamia sobre su piel dejando un rastro de fuego a su paso.

"James…"

Ella gritó cuando el segundo golpe aterrizó y hundió sus dientes en el labio inferior hasta que le sacó sangre. Antes de esta noche, nunca se había atrevido a golpearla así de fuerte. Su mente se revolvía para escapar, pero no había nada a mano. Su casa estaba aislada y no importaba que tan fuerte gritara porque el vecino más cercano estaba a casi una milla de distancia. Su único recurso era utilizar la palabra de seguridad antes de ir demasiado lejos...

"¡Marie!"

Su cuerpo se preparaba para un látigo que nunca sintió. Por un momento, se quedó inmóvil, su columna vertebral estaba apretada y su respiración agitada. Silencio. Después de unos instantes se permitió descansar en el banco. Su respiración se hizo trabajosamente dura y su piel estaba lisa con sudor.

Todo había terminado, todo había terminado.

"Puta", James gruñó. "No te atrevas a intentar ordenarme."

Sin previo aviso, el látigo volvió a caer. Ella gritó, su cuerpo se inclinó en contra del dolor.

"¡Marie!"

Esta vez los golpes continuaron, y pronto sus nalgas y los muslos ardían. Las lágrimas ya corrían por su rostro. No importaba lo fuerte que gritara, el látigo continuaba su fiera caricia hasta que su mente se quedó confusa con el dolor. Sus músculos se tensaron, las esposas se clavaron en su piel, aunque ella sabía que nunca podría liberarse por sí misma. Estaba realmente a su merced.

"Amo," sollozó.

"Cállate, puta."

Otro latigazo desgarró su piel y ella se sacudió como si le tocara un hierro candente. Sollozando, se hundió en la plataforma, con las rodillas que se negaban a apoyar su peso por más tiempo. Detrás de ella escuchó la caída del látigo al suelo y se estremeció. Algo húmedo corría por la parte posterior de su pierna.

"Tú me llevaste a esto." La respiración de James era irregular y él la agarró por sus caderas. "No tienes a nadie a quien culpar sino a ti misma."

Oyó el chirrido de su cierre y eso fue suficiente para sacarla de su dolor e inducido delirium. Luchó contra sus ataduras, desesperada por liberarse y escapar la mazmorra.

"No hagas esto, James. Nunca te lo perdonaré." Su voz era ronca y la garganta le dolía por sus gritos.

Su risa era hueca y su corazón cayó a la boca de su estómago.

"No necesito tu perdón. Parece que sigues olvidando que eres mi esclava y puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera."

Sus dedos se hundieron en su carne y ella empezó a gritar.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Ocho meses después _

"Tiene que estar bromeando."

Horrorizada, Bella miró al hombre que había sido su amigo durante los últimos siete años. Laurent Mains estaba cerca de los cincuenta aunque no aparentaba más de treinta y ocho. Siempre bien cuidado, hoy llevaba un traje de corte negro perfecto con una impecable camisa blanca y corbata de seda color rojo sangre. Su cabello seguía siendo negro (veía a su peluquero religiosamente cada tres semanas), estaba peinado hacia atrás de su hermoso rostro. Incluso ahora estaba consciente de la miradas de admiración que recibía de otras mujeres en el restaurante.

"Nunca bromearía sobre algo como esto, Bella." La mirada color chocolate de Laurent era simpática. "Con el aumento de las tasas de interés y la subida de los precios de propiedades en el Barrio Francés, nos pareció que no lo podías rechazar. La economía está lenta, nuestros números de las ventas se redujeron durante los últimos dos cuartos y los tenemos que compensar en alguna parte."

Él se encogió de hombros ligeramente, avergonzado. "En consecuencia se optó por vender la mayor parte de las hipotecas que teníamos en el barrio y la suya era una de ellas. "

Su mano apretó la servilleta en su regazo. "Usted y James me habían prometido notificarme antes de realizar cambios en nuestro acuerdo"

"Creo que, a largo plazo, será un punto a su favor", continuó hablando como si no hubiera dicho nada. "Debería haber recibido una carta al día siguiente más o menos de haber terminado los detalles del acuerdo."

Irritada más allá de las palabras, Bella le dio una bofetada a la servilleta arrugada sobre la mesa. "¿Cómo puede ser esto para mi propio bien, Laurent? Usted acaba de vender mi hipoteca a un completo extraño que le dio el mejor precio." Ella susurró, "¿Por qué no se lo vendió a uno de esos buitres de las cadenas de librerías? Estoy segura que les encantaría tener mi lugar y probablemente podría haberse embolsado más beneficios de esa manera."

Negó con la cabeza. "Usted sabe que yo nunca le haría algo como eso..."

"Oh, mira, escrúpulos. Pensé que tal vez los había dejado en casa con su otro traje." Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, sin importarle si sonaba como una completa perra. A pesar de que su hermano James, lo había metido a cuerpo de rey, que había creído su relación con Laurent seguía siendo sólida.

Al parecer se había equivocado.

"Bella..." El tono de voz de Laurent le dijo que no estaba complacido con su comportamiento. "Este es un negocio multimillonario y tuvimos que poner suficiente capital de trabajo para lograr el negocio que estás buscando. Por desgracia, gracias a la economía, nuestro informe de liquidez no fue suficiente para obtener un préstamo con una tasa decente y nos vimos obligados a liquidar algunos bienes para conseguir dinero rápido. Es lamentable que su propiedad sea incluida en la oferta, pero teníamos que ayudar a nuestra línea de crédito."

"Pero usted sabe lo mucho que ese edificio, y mi librería significa para mí. Estaba tan contenta cuando usted y su hermano acordaron nuestra fórmula de préstamo de negocios, porque pensé que podía confiar en Usted" Su voz se quebró. Bella cogió la servilleta y la puso en su regazo para tener algo que hacer con las manos. "También sabe cómo es esa maldita cadena de librerías"

"¿La que usted llama el Imperio del Mal?"

"Esos son ellos y confía en mí, se merecen el nombre." La servilleta anudada en sus manos. "Ellos han estado detrás de mí, haciendo todo lo posible para tratar de mantenerme fuera del mercado, para que puedan regodearse en mi cadáver. ¿Cómo puedo saber si el nuevo dueño no va a vender mi hipoteca a ellos?"

Laurent meneó la cabeza. "No creo que haya que preocuparse por eso, querida."

Levantó el cuchillo y el tenedor y comenzó a cortar el salmón a la parrilla en trozos del tamaño de un bocado. "El negociador de venta indagó una serie de preguntas acerca de usted en nombre del nuevo titular." Sus ojos brillaban, divertidos. "Y la mayoría de ellas fueron preguntas personales, no de la hipoteca o del estado de su negocio."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sé que subí el cap fuera de los días Miércoles y Domingo que suelo actualizar, pero espero que puedan disculpar mi demora. **

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Los nervios de Bella estaban hecho nudos al momento en que caminaba por las puertas relucientes de Cullen & Sons. El amplio vestíbulo era sobrio con sus apagados grises y azules, y los pisos de mármol brillaban. A su derecha había una impresionante caída de agua rodeada de exuberante vegetación y un área de recepción circular situada en el centro del vestíbulo, entre las puertas y un banco de los ascensores. Dos guardias de seguridad estaban sentados tras la mesa y uno se levantó de su silla antes de que se le resbalara la chaqueta. Ella no dejó de notar la pistola en la funda pegada bajo el brazo izquierdo.

"Buenas noches, señora. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle? ", Su sonrisa era afilada, evaluativa y ella no tenía duda de aunque nunca volviera a poner los pies en este edificio, este hombre recordaría su cara.

"Bella Swan, el Sr. Cullen me está esperando." Ella le ofreció una sonrisa brillante que gritaba "mira lo inofensiva que soy", o al menos eso esperaba.

"¿Tiene usted alguna identificación?"

_Wow, este era alguien de seguridad serio. _

Bella sacó su licencia de conducir de su bolso y se lo entregó. Esa fuerte mirada se concentró en el trozo de plástico después regresó a su rostro. "Encantado de conocerla, Sra. Swan." A continuación le entregó la licencia, saliendo de detrás del escritorio. "Si usted me acompaña, señora."

Bella metió al bolso su licencia a continuación, se puso a caminar detrás del guardia y la llevó lejos de los ascensores principales hacia otra puerta sin botones, sólo había una pequeña pantalla plana de color rojo donde debería estar localizada. Puso su mano sobre la pantalla y después de unos segundos el panel parpadeó a verde y la puerta se abrió.

"Por aquí, Sra. Swan. Este ascensor la llevará directamente a la oficina del Sr. Cullen en el piso superior." Él se movió hacia un lado, pero mantuvo su brazo para sostener la puerta abierta. "Que tenga buenas noches, señora."

"Gracias." Ella entró en el ascensor y se alejó, permitiendo que la puerta se cerrara.

El ascensor subió, dejando a su estómago en el primer piso. Ella apretaba el cuero de su cartera. Esta tarde había pasado varias horas hurgando en Internet investigando a Cullen & Sons.

Con dos hermanos gemelos, Edward y Robert –N/A decidí poner el nombre de Rob porque ¡bah! Me gustó la idea- Cullen a la cabeza, era una empresa familiar especializada en importaciones y bienes raíces, sin embargo, hace poco compraron una popular cadena de restaurantes. En el último año la empresa había recaudado más de diez millones de dólares en ganancias.

Pero ¿por qué habían comprado su préstamo? La cantidad a pagar era inferior a cien mil, ni siquiera un punto en comparación con sus ambiciosos proyectos empresariales. ¿Qué ganaría una empresa multimillonaria con la compra de su préstamo a no ser que quisieran por defecto poder asumir el control de su propiedad comercial?

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Enderezo sus hombros, Bella salió al vestíbulo.

Ya era hora del espectáculo.

Edward Cullen se quedó mirando fijamente la televisión de circuito cerrado cuando Bella Swan entraba a la oficina exterior. Su expresión era a la vez curiosa y cauta mientras miraba alrededor del mesón de su secretaria. Su cabello castaño con mechones rojo fuego estaba atado en un moño dándole un giro casual en la nuca de su cuello y su impecable traje negro estaba cortado destacando su figura de reloj de arena. Sus tacones eran tan altos que no sabía cómo podía caminar con ellos.

Sin lugar a dudas era una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto nunca. La primera vez que se la habían presentado fue en una escena de la Bondage en el cuarto trimestre del año pasado. Aunque que había estado del brazo de James Mains, sus brillantes cabellos chocolate y las piernas largas habían cautivado a Edward. En el momento en sus manos se habían tocado él sabía que tenía que reclamarla como suya y lo haría pronto.

En el monitor, su secretaria, Irina, condujo a Bella hacia una silla en la sala de espera. Se dejó caer en un sillón de cuero y cuando ella cruzó esas espectaculares piernas, pensó que su corazón se detenía.

Había fantaseado con la idea de robarla lejos de Mains. Conociendo al hombre y sus debilidades, Edward sabía que no le hubiera tomado mucho cumplir con su misión. En su lugar, descubrió que Bella había dejado a su Amo después de que violara su confianza y la golpeara, dejándola con cicatrices y desconfiada de los hombres en general.

Edward había esperado su momento, apenas logrando resistir la tentación de matar a Mains con sus propias manos. El muy cabrón se merecía el sabor de su propia medicina, unos azotes como ningún otro, pero Edward era un hombre paciente. Sabía que tarde o temprano el destino se encargaría de Mains con un golpe aplastante.

Si fuera por él, sería pronto.

Cuando había descubierto que Mains tenía la intención de vender el préstamo de Bella a una cadena de librerías nacional. Edward tuvo la oportunidad de comprarlo. Por supuesto, había tenido que pagar más del doble del valor nominal del préstamo, pero en su opinión ella valía la pena.

A Bella no se la había visto en la escena de Bondage desde su ruptura y sabía de buena fuente que no hacía más que trabajar, y huir de su apartamento a su librería. A pesar de que su gemelo, Robert, le había insistido a que sedujera a Bella por medios normales, Edward sabía que no iba a funcionar con ella. De lo que vio y aprendió de ella, sabía que había dejado en claro a sus amigos que no estaba interesada en una relación con alguien en este momento. Creía que era el efecto secundario al romper su relación o el abuso que había sufrido, no estaba seguro, pero él estaba decidido a averiguar más sobre esta mujer.

Edward apagó el monitor. Bella Swan era la mujer para él, solo que aun no lo sabía.

"Sr. Cullen." Bella tendió su mano hacia el hombre que ahora tenía el control de su hipoteca. Se veía muy familiar. ¿Habría comprado en su tienda?

"Por favor, llámame Edward." Le tomó la mano entre las suyas y una sacudida de conciencia subió corriendo por su brazo. Su apretón era firme y fuerte. "Es un placer verla de nuevo, Sra. Swan."

"Por favor, llámame Bella." Ella sacudió la cabeza y le preguntó. "¿Nos hemos conocido antes? ¿Alguna vez ha comprado en mi tienda?"

El negó con la cabeza. "No he tenido el placer de visitar Book Ends. Nos hemos conocido sin embargo. El año pasado, creo. Fue en una reunión social en el barrio." Su sonrisa era suave, terrosa y sus dedos de los pies se encogieron solo con el puro placer de mirarlo.

"¿El Gobernador Ball?"

"Ah, no. Nada tan auspicioso, me temo."

Un brillo especial en sus ojos, la alertó sobre el hecho de que probablemente estaba refiriéndose a una de las escenas de las fiestas de bondage de las cuales el bastardo era tan aficionado. Su estómago se apretó. Siempre supo que en algún momento, sus actividades después de sus horas de trabajo interferirían en su negocio en su vida pero ya era demasiado tarde para preocuparse de eso ahora. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

"Me dicen que es una librería increíble", continuó. "Tengo que hacer un intento de hacerle una visita tarde o temprano."

"Por favor, hágalo."

"¿Necesita que me quede, Sr. Cullen?" La voz sensual de la secretaria habló.

"No, gracias, Irina. En su camino ¿puede enviarme esto por correo?" Con su enfoque en la pila de sobres que estaban juntos, Bella tuvo la oportunidad de examinarlo.

Era alto, varios centímetros más alto que ella y su complexión muscular gritaba ¡sexo! Vestido sólo con unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca, era un espécimen digno de ser admirado. Sus mangas dobladas revelaban su bronceado, antebrazos musculosos generosamente salpicados con pelo oscuro. Tenía el pelo Broncíneo cortado con cuidado y con estilo, un poco más largo en la parte superior permitiéndole caer sobre su frente. Sus facciones eran clásicas y su nariz lucía un ligero golpe como si se la hubiera roto en algún momento. Sin embargo, era su boca que ganaba la mayor parte de su atención. Generosa y sensual, y si su rostro no fuese tan fuertemente tallado, se hubiera visto femenino. Bella se sintió curiosamente sin aliento de solo mirarlo, una sensación de que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo, desde mucho antes que El bastardo entrara en su vida.

"Por favor, tome asiento." Le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa. "¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Vino, tal vez?" Él hizo un gesto hacia el sofá de cuero de baja altura agrupado con varias sillas que se veían cómodas.

"Eso me encantaría, gracias." Bella se hundió en un sillón suntuoso antes de abrir su portafolio.

"Pido disculpas por esta reunión de última hora. Esta semana ha sido muy agitada y quería hablar con usted acerca de su préstamo y tranquilizarla al respecto." Se acercó a un pequeño refrigerador y sacó una botella de vino. "Estoy seguro que usted tiene un buen número de preguntas."

"Eso es cierto. Obviamente me gustaría examinar atentamente las condiciones del préstamo." Miró la lista de preguntas que había creado anteriormente. "La actual tasa de interés cuando el préstamo se hizo..."

"Los términos del préstamo no van a cambiar." Edward le entregó una copa de vino blanco. "El tipo de interés, las fechas de pagos y los puntos más finos del contrato se mantendrá como estaban. Mi departamento jurídico ya está elaborando un nuevo contrato y usted debería recibirlo antes de finalizar de la próxima semana. Una vez que todo esté firmado y notariado podemos seguir adelante con nuestras vidas."

Sorprendida, Bella dejó su copa sobre la mesa sin probarlo. ¿Él no estaba cambiando las condiciones de la hipoteca? ¿Así que su empresa no había comprado el préstamo en un intento de adquirir su propiedad? ¿Entonces por qué habían pasado por la molestia de comprarla en primer lugar? Algo muy extraño estaba pasando aquí.

"Señor Cullen…"

"Edward, por favor."

Bella sonrió. "Edward, tengo que admitir que he tenido curiosidad por saber por qué su compañía decidió adquirir el préstamo para empezar. Los ingresos por intereses son una miseria para una empresa del tamaño de la tuya."

Se encogió de hombros. "Hay varias razones por las que hice este movimiento, la pregunta es, ¿Está preparada para escucharlas?"

Su estómago comenzó a batir. ¿Qué diablos quería decir con eso? "Por supuesto estoy dispuesta a escuchar las razones, yo se lo pregunté."

Él le dio una débil sonrisa. "Mi abuelo y sus hermanos crearon esta empresa hace más de sesenta años. Trabajaron duro, largas horas y amaron cada minuto de ello. Cullen & Sons es todavía un negocio familiar y seguirá siendo de esa manera. Nosotros comprendemos la importancia del patrimonio y nos esforzamos por preservarla. Mi primo Jasper Withlock, que es uno de sus clientes, realizó investigaciones sobre algunas propiedades en el vecindario y se enteró de que Mains estaba empezando negociaciones con una de esas cadenas de librerías. Al parecer, la cadena estaba muy interesada en obtener el control de su préstamo y en última instancia, su edificio. Jasper sintió que esto era lo correcto de hacer, me llamó y me dio los detalles de su situación y aquí estamos."

Bella parpadeó. ¿El bastardo había estado negociando para vender su préstamo a uno de los de las cadenas de librerías? Sus manos se empuñaron. Sabía cómo se sentía acerca de esas tiendas de cadenas sin carácter, especialmente la cadena más persistente que ella llamaba el Imperio del Mal.

Teniendo en cuenta su evidente animadversión, era la jugada perfecta para hacer, como él sabía, destruiría su negocio y rompería su corazón. Se frotó la mano por su estómago. Solo el pensamiento de que alguien la odiara tanto era suficiente para hacerla sentir físicamente enferma.

"¿Estás bien, Bella?" Edward se inclinó hacia adelante. "¿Necesitas un vaso de agua?"

"No, creo que necesito vino, mucho vino." Bella cogió su vaso y se lo bebió todo de una vez.

"Me doy cuenta de que algunas de estas informaciones son un poco chocantes para usted. Lo más probable es que Mains no la haya informado de que estaba negociando la venta del préstamo. Esta es sólo mi opinión, pero parece que estaba muy ansioso por vender el edificio sin antes hablar con usted."

Sintiéndose más estable, Bella cerró su portafolio y lo puso a un lado. "¿Por qué cree que lo hizo de esa manera?"

"Mains estaba muerto de ganas de venderla a la cadena. Le tomó un poco más en las maniobras legales y pujó para eliminarlos retirándolos de la mesa."

Bella apretó los dedos en el vaso. "¿Pujó? ¿Quieres decir que la hipoteca no fue comprada por el valor del saldo pendiente?"

"No. Mi concesionario tuvo que presentar un plan detallado para cerrar el trato y el precio era considerablemente mayor que la cantidad debida."

Ella respiró hondo para calmarse. Si la hipoteca había sido comprada por más de su valor actual, ¿cuánto aumentaría su pago mensual?

"Edward, ¿por cuánto más compró la hipoteca?" Su voz estaba temblorosa.

Él hizo una figuración que la hizo tragar saliva.

"¿Tanto como?" El impulso de correr a través de la habitación y beberse la botella entera de vino que estaba en el bar era casi abrumador.

Su ceja se levantó. "¿No cree que su negocio, su herencia vale cada centavo?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Eso no es todo así. No puedo poner un precio a mi negocio y lo que significa para mí. Mi realidad es que teniendo en cuenta las recientes reformas que acabo de hacer no puedo regresar ese dinero. Hace poco sufrió algunas reformas importantes y dentro de los próximos meses, nuestro flujo de caja será bastante restringido"

Él levantó la mano. "Ya le he dicho que los términos de su préstamo no han cambiado, Bella. Sus pagos y todo lo demás seguirán siendo el mismo."

"Pero el préstamo original no cubre este nuevo importe. No puedo permitir que usted absorba el costo adicional de la cantidad negociada"

"No tenemos intenciones de hacerlo, y también me doy cuenta que no puede pagar la cantidad por la que compramos el préstamo." Puso el vaso sobre la mesa. "Por eso estoy dispuesto a hacerle una propuesta inusual. Como yo lo veo, tenemos dos opciones sobre la mesa. Usted puede estar de acuerdo en pagar la cantidad negociada que Cullen & Sons pagó con el fin de adquirir el préstamo, además de una modesta tasa de interés. Una vez que el préstamo este pagado en su totalidad, la escritura le será devuelta libre y clara."

El corazón de Bella se hundió. No había manera de poder pagar esa cantidad, no en la forma en que iba la economía. ¿Qué harían Kate y Alice si ella los defraudaba? ¿Qué haría si perdía el techo sobre sus cabezas?

Tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar. "¿Y la segunda opción?"

"La segunda opción es un poco más inusual. Estoy dispuesto a condonar la totalidad importe del préstamo, más de un cuarto de millón de dólares, a cambio de un acuerdo verbal contigo y tres días de su tiempo."

Lo miro con cautela. Ninguna empresa estaría dispuesta a emprender algo tan grande a menos que de que fuera ilegal… o inmoral. Su estómago se contrajo y tenía la sensación de que no le iba a gustar la respuesta a su pregunta, pero tuvo que preguntarla de todos modos.

"¿Y eso que sería?"

"El acuerdo que se convierta en mi amante durante un fin de semana."

* * *

**Si por cuestiones sin avisar mi cuenta o alguna de mis adaptaciones son eliminadas, no serán hechas con mi consentimiento, se debe a que hace poco recibí un review poco amistoso de una chica que no le agradó la adaptación de "Changing the Game" e incluso me dijo que había denunciado la novela. **

**Por alguna razón aquello ha lastimado mi estimación para continuar adaptando más novelas, si ustedes quieren continuar leyéndolas, háganmelo saber.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Quería gritar y nunca detenerse.

Bella se quedó mirando la pantalla de su ordenador, su espalda, hombros y cuello le dolían de las largas horas que pasaba sentada encorvada sobre su teclado en la revisión de los registros financieros de la tienda. Ella sabía, incluso antes de empezar esta revisión exhaustiva que la única forma en que la podía darse el lujo de pagar el importe del préstamo negociado era vender la empresa. El valor de Book Ends como entidad de negocios superaba la cantidad del préstamo por decenas de miles de dólares. Sobre el papel, podría vender el negocio y tener más que suficiente para empezar de nuevo.

Un sollozo salió de su garganta.

Vender su herencia no era una opción, ya que su orgullo no lo permitiría. Sus manos se empuñaron. Por encima de su cadáver iba a dejar que El bastardo tuviera la última palabra...

Un estallido de risas en la tienda desvió su atención lejos de su computadora. Era un ocupado viernes por la mañana y todas las mesas en la cafetería estaban llenas. Alice asistió a una cola de clientes esperando para pagar por sus compras, mientras que Kate y su ayudante part-time, Lauren, asistían a los que estaban en los pasillos.

Esto era todo lo que quería, echar andar la librería, que sus padres habían tenido por tantos años. Le encantaba trabajar con los estantes llenos por el simple placer de sostener un libro en sus manos. La emoción de descubrir un nuevo autor o ayudar a alguien a encontrar un libro que había estado buscando era inconmensurable. No podía imaginarme haciendo otra cosa con su vida.

Por mucho que necesitaba respirar o comer, necesitaba Book Ends.

Apoyado contra de su teléfono utilitario estaba la tarjeta de negocios de líneas grises que Edward le había dado la noche anterior. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era levantar el teléfono, hacer una llamada y su futuro, junto con el futuro del empleo de sus socias y asistentes estarían garantizados. Pero ¿qué iba a decirles? Kate y Alice eran más que socias, eran sus mejores amigas y confidentes. ¿Cómo podría explicarles lo que estaba a punto de hacer?

_No puedes..._

Se frotó el tenso punto entre sus ojos. La idea de tener sexo con un hombre, cualquier hombre, le hacía sentirse mal del estómago. El abuso de James podía haber dejado cicatrices físicas, pero las que no se podía ver eran mucho más profundas y paralizantes que las de su piel. Dejó caer el brazo. No sabía si algún día seria capas de confiar lo suficiente para tener a un hombre en la cama.

_¿Qué opción tienes? El dinero no crece en los árboles, a menos que pretenda ganar la lotería la semana que viene... _

Ella gimió. Tenía que estar loca para considerar en serio la idea de pasar un fin de semana en la cama con un completo extraño. Cogió la tarjeta.

Era gracioso, pero Edward no se sentía como un extraño para ella. De acuerdo con lo que dijo se habían conocido en una fiesta, sin embargo no recordaba el incidente. Por extraño que pareciera se sintió a gusto con él desde el momento en que entró en su oficina, hasta que llegó al ángulo sexual.

Se mordió el labio, mirando fijamente las letras en relieve negras. ¿Qué clase de hombre quería tener sexo con una mujer por un cuarto de millón de dólares? Era alucinante por decir lo menos y no estaba del todo segura si estaba a la altura del reto. Ninguno de sus amantes anteriores no habían tenido ninguna queja cuando se trataba de sexo, pero eso no significaba que valiera _tanto_ dinero.

¿Por qué un hombre tan guapo como él iría a querer tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer por lo menos cinco años mayor que él? Seguramente podía encontrar sus propias mujeres, sin tener que comprarla ¿Era una especie de pervertido, era por eso que le había hecho esa oferta? Si hubiera asistido a una de las escenas de la fiesta, Edward podría ser algún tipo pervertido. ¿Y si se terminaba en la misma posición en la que se había encontrado con El bastardo?

_Atada... _

_Impotente... _

_Incapaz de defenderse... _

Ella suspiró.

Mentirse a sí misma no tendría sentido. Era reacia a aventurarse en una relación sexual relación con cualquiera, y menos aún un completo desconocido.

Su relación con El Bastardo se había convertido en una pesadilla que nunca había visto venir. Había confiado en él implícitamente y había terminado con cicatrices, tanto físicas como mentales por su problema. En este punto no estaba segura si podría alguna vez confiar en un hombre para tener sexo con él, mucho menos atarla.

Habían tenido una relación Amo-sumisa desde el principio. Lo último que la encendía era la emoción de estar restringida y dominada por un macho fuerte, dominante. No es que ella tuviera algo en contra del correcto, sexo vainilla ni mucho menos. Estaba bien en ciertas ocasiones, pero era el Bondage y el concepto de que las decisiones sexuales eran removidas de su control, la sensación de que era meramente un receptor de placer. Era la única manera de que había logrado tener orgasmos múltiples con un compañero.

Edward podría ser justo como El bastardo...

Era muy posible. Tal vez él la había conocido en una fiesta y decidió que era una cualquiera y que por eso había adquirido el préstamo en primer lugar.

También se aseguró de que las decisiones sobre su régimen de préstamo serian estrictamente tratados con ella. Bien podría pagar la astronómica cantidad de la nota o someterse a su segunda propuesta que no tenía nada de empresarial.

¿Pero podía tener sexo con un desconocido?

Se mordió el labio inferior. No cabe duda de que Edward era caliente, muy caliente. Era sexy, rico, inteligente y hetero. ¿Qué más podía una chica pedir?

_Confianza..._

Ella suspiró. Independientemente de lo que realmente quería, Kate y Alice estaban contando en ella para asegurar un techo sobre sus cabezas. Aunque no quería, era una mujer práctica que no veía otra salida.

Bella cogió el teléfono.

Edward estaba concentrado en la pantalla de su ordenador cuando sonó el teléfono. Sin cambiar su mirada, apretó el botón del altavoz.

"¿Sí?"

"La Sra. Swan lo llamó mientras usted estaba en el almuerzo." La voz sexy de Irina salió flotando del altavoz. "Ella dice que aceptará su propuesta."

Se echó hacia atrás y una oleada de placer lo atravesó esparciéndose por sus extremidades hasta el centro de su ingle. "Irina, por favor póngase en contacto con ella y haga los arreglos para enviar el coche a su apartamento a las 7 p.m. esta noche."

"Sí, señor. ¿Hay algo más que necesite?"

"Nada más. Gracias."

Pulsó el botón del altavoz y desconectándolo. Después de tanto tiempo apenas podía creer que era verdad. La bella Bella Swan en su casa, en su cama por tres días enteros. Desde la noche en que la conoció había soñado con el momento en que podría ejercer su reclamación.

Su sangre hervía ante la idea de ella viniendo a su cama. Sí, sus métodos eran drásticos y si su hermano gemelo tuviera la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo traspasaría el techo. Edward tendría que pagar de su dinero personal un cuarto de millón de dólares sólo para saciarse, pero era superfluo ante la capacidad de reclamar a la mujer que había cautivado su imaginación durante el último año. Tenía la sensación de que ella era la _Definitiva_.

Las cajas habían llegado minutos antes de que Bella se fuera a trabajar. Apurada con su maleta, que las tomo bajo el brazo y corrió escaleras arriba a su apartamento en la tienda. Sólo tenía una hora antes de que el coche llegara y todavía tenía mucho que hacer.

Colocando las cajas en la mesa de la cocina, quitó la tapa de la primera. Un número de tarjeta yacía en envoltorio de papel de seda escarlata, y lo leyó,

_"Espero ansiosamente verte esta noche"_

La E en negro, una letra masculina. Un sudor frío se desató en su labio y ella guardo la tarjeta. Abrió el papel de seda, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver las rosas rojo sangre. Había al menos dos docenas de ellas.

Arrastró sus dedos sobre las delicadas flores, maravillada por su gran belleza. La única vez que El bastardo le había enviado flores fue después de que rompiera su relación. Ni una sola vez pensó en enviarle flores mientras habían estado juntos.

Qué idiota.

Bella tomó las flores. La caja más pequeña tenía la etiqueta de una lencería famosa en una esquina. Le quitó la tapa a continuación, abrió el papel de seda de marfil, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio un trozo de seda verde esmeralda. Era una blusa corta de tirantes delicados y audaces con pliegues acanalados. El cuerpo estaba adornado con cuentas y acentuado con bordados pequeños y transparentes. Ubicado debajo de la ropa había una tanga a juego.

Edward definitivamente tenía clase. Esto era un regalo caro para un juguete sexual de carácter temporal. Bella se frotó la seda entre sus dedos. Esto no era lo que había imaginado cuando había estado de acuerdo con este arreglo. Había calculado que habría muy poca seducción involucrada, bueno, seamos realistas, el momento en que ella cogió el teléfono se había convertido de seguro en una cosa.

Dejó caer la seda. Si ella no lo supiera mejor sospecharía que él estaba tratando de seducirla.

* * *

**Bueno amores, esta noche he llegado más temprano ;D**

**Les tengo una noticia, he empezado a escribir mi segunda novela de este tipo y la primera de BDSM que se llama "Hojas en Blanco", aquí les dejo el argumento, déjenme saber si les agradaría que lo subiera.**

Edward es un maestro recién graduado que llega a Seattle con la esperanza de dejar atrás los problemas con sus ex sumisas.

Isa, una adolescente que por primera vez rompe las barreras de sus padres y decide ingresar a la escuela para estar preparada para algo más grande llamado universidad.

Tres cosas estaban claras:

Primero, su maestro de matemáticas le gustaba hasta el tuétano.

Segundo, querer iniciar clases en una escuela pública no había sido una gran idea.

Tercero, la mirada oscura del señor Masen le hacía sentir mariposas en el vientre humedeciéndole las bragas.

Un dom experimentado y una sumisa novata obtienen una relación perfecta.

¿Qué pasaría si Isa pierde la memoria?

¿Podrá Edward tener a su sumisa de vuelta?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Bella estaba convencida de que iba a vomitar en el centro de la sala. Ella apretó su palma húmeda contra su estómago y dijo una oración en silencio para no caer en desgracia. Había llegado a la casa de Edward hace apenas unos minutos para ser recibida por una amable mujer que se presentó como, Emily, el ama de llaves. La trajo aquí a la espera de su anfitrión.

Mirando hacia abajo a la bella alfombra oriental, Bella esperaba que el vómito no lo arruinara. Frotó la palma húmeda sobre su estómago revuelto, se volvió su atención a la sala.

Era un lugar cálido y acogedor con un fuego en la gran chimenea y las paredes cubiertas de estanterías a rebosantes. El mobiliario parecía cómodo con una gran cantidad de almohadas de gran tamaño esparcidas.

Para calmar sus nervios, se deslizó hacia uno de los estantes, automáticamente mirando los títulos. Al parecer, a su anfitrión Le gustaba mucho leer. La colección de recientes best-sellers, clásicos y manuales técnicos harían envidiar a cualquier bibliófilo.

"¿Encontraste algo interesante?"

Bella saltó cuando una voz profunda masculina sonó detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta, sus mejillas pasaron de heladas a arder en segundos. Vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, Edward estaba parado en la puerta mirándola.

"Manía Profesional". Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia los estantes. "Tienes una colección impresionante."

Entró en la habitación, sus movimientos eran perezosos y fáciles. "Se podría decir que los libros son mi pasión."

Estaba vestido casualmente con jeans negros, cuello alto y unos mocasines de gamuza. Su pelo oscuro, que había tenido un estilo perfecto en la oficina, estaba desaliñado y un mechón caía sobre su frente dándole un atractivo juvenil. Sus ojos verdes eran agudos, intensamente enfocados en ella, y casi podía sentir el calor de su mirada. Sin el traje y el pelo prolijamente arreglado, poseía una prima de calidad, era sexy, no lo había notado durante su reunión.

Este hombre era más que caliente, estaba ardiendo.

Se aclaró la garganta. "Um, sí. Yo podría decir lo mismo. Los libros son una pasión para mí también."

Su sonrisa era perezosa. "Y en cierto modo son los libros los que nos unen. Intentas salvar a su tienda y yo trato de salvar un tesoro de Nueva Orleans."

Hizo un gesto hacia la barra. "¿Te puedo ofrecer algo para beber?"

"Por favor." Ella se hundió en una silla delante de la chimenea. El calor del fuego le dio la bienvenida. "Mi tienda significa mucho para mí y prácticamente crecí en ese edificio. Después de la escuela me iba allí y mi madre me esperaba en la puerta todos los días. Ella me consentía con galletas con chispas de chocolate y acceso libre a los estantes."

Se dirigió hacia ella llevando dos copas de vino. "Puedo ver por qué estás tan unida a él. Los recuerdos de ese tipo son una cosa preciosa y deben ser preservados si es posible."

Cuando él le entregó el vaso sus dedos se rozaron, enviando un rayo de electricidad hasta el brazo. Sorprendida, ella se apartó. Se quedó mirándola afiladamente y sabía que él no perdió su reacción, pero para su alivio, se alejó sin hacer comentarios.

"Bella, admito que me sorprendió un poco que aceptaras mi oferta." Tomó un atizador para el fuego y empezó a reorganizar los carbones en las llamas "Sé que recientemente acabaste una relación y que terminó mal para ti. Teniendo en cuenta esto, me imagino que eres un poco reticente al respecto." Las llamas de oro proyectaban sombras sobre sus pómulos afilados dándole un aire vagamente impresionante.

Volvió la mirada hacia el oro pálido de su vino. "Has hecho tu tarea".

"¿Esperabas menos del copresidente de una compañía de varios millones de dólares?"

"No, creo que no." Normalmente, Bella era una persona muy reservada, pero por alguna razón no le molestaba que este hombre supiera de su relación con El bastardo. "¿Y qué aprendiste de mí?" Ella tomó un sorbo de su copa, disfrutando del sabor fresco del chardonnay helado.

"Que estuviste con James Mains aproximadamente un año y lo dejaste cuando su juego se volvió demasiado rudo."

Sus miradas se encontraron y ella le dio una leve inclinación de cabeza. "Bueno, hiciste tu trabajo."

Sus labios apretados. "Siento mucho lo que te pasó porque te mereces algo mucho mejor. La primera responsabilidad de un Amo y lo más importante es la seguridad y el bienestar de su sumiso, no su propia lujuria."

La mirada de Bella estaba lejos. "No puedo discutir con eso."

"Te doy mi palabra de que no se producirá entre nosotros. Te prometo que cuando estás conmigo estarás a salvo teniendo la última palabra." Él le dio una leve sonrisa. "En la cama al menos."

Su estómago se apretó. "Así que, esperas una relación Amo-sumisa conmigo. Este fin de semana."

"No tengo ninguna expectativa aquí, Bella. Entiendo que serías reacia a entrar en ese tipo de relación con un hombre que tú conoces, y menos aún un completo desconocido." Reemplazó a la madera. "Sin embargo, me gustaría tener la oportunidad para recordarte lo que un Amo, un verdadero Amo puede hacer por su amante."

A juzgar por la seriedad de su expresión, Edward creía todo lo que estaba diciendo. Pero, ¿podía creerle? ¿Podía confiar en este hombre tanto con su mente y su cuerpo?

Ella tomó otro sorbo de su vino, lo que le permitió reducir la tensión antes de hablar. "¿Y si digo que no a ese acuerdo?"

"Entonces, negociaremos."

Ella parpadeó. Esto no era lo que había esperado. Estaba agradecida de que Edward estaba siendo sincero con ella y le gustó ese aspecto de su personalidad. Mientras que Bella no podía negar su deseo de aprender más acerca de este hombre, también no podía negar el miedo que tenía en su corazón. En este momento ambas emociones pesaban sobre ella.

"¿Qué tal esto como un incentivo más?" Caminó Edward a su escritorio y cogió una carpeta de color beige. "Aquí están los papeles del préstamo junto con la escritura de la propiedad que se había puesto en garantía. Voy a entregarte estos esta noche, sin hacer preguntas si estás de acuerdo en una relación de Amo-sumisa".

Impresionada, todo lo que Bella podía hacer era mirarlo por un momento. ¿Él haría eso? ¿Simplemente la dejaría ir, sin dar explicaciones? ¿Estaba este hombre completamente loco?

"Quiero que vengas a este acuerdo sabiendo que en cualquier momento que te sientas incómoda o si he abusado de nuestra relación, serás libre de irte y tu deuda se borrará".

"¿Si me siento incomoda puedo solo irme?" La duda enlazó sus palabras. "¿Perderías un cuarto de millón de dólares, así de fácil?"

"En estas circunstancias, sí lo haría." Caminaba hacia ella con la carpeta en la mano. "Quiero que confíes en mí y si tengo que darte las llaves para asegurar tu futuro que así sea."

La carpeta estaba tan tentadoramente cerca, su libertad financiera y el futuro de su negocio estaba a su alcance. Se acerco hacia ello, sorprendiéndose al ver que su mano temblaba. Abrió la carpeta, le dio una rápida lectura a los papeles. Eran como le había dicho, la escritura de su propiedad se encontraba en la carpeta junto con la documentación que la liberaba Las pequeñas flechas apuntando a las líneas de otro color, donde se requería su firma, al final la de Edward ya estaba puesta en su lugar.

Cerró la carpeta. Él le estaba demostrando que confiaba en ella para cumpliría su parte del trato, ahora la pregunta era, ¿podría darse el lujo de concederle la misma confianza?

Con los ojos fijos en la carpeta, lo puso en su regazo, se cruzó las manos apoyadas en la parte superior. "¿Y me escucharas cuando te diga que pares?" Las palabras vinieron de lejos, como si se tratara de otra persona que hablaba.

"Sin dudarlo".

Su cuerpo estaba frío y tembloroso, mientras que las palmas se le humedecieron. Aunque ella se resistía, se dio cuenta que también lo quería. De una vez y por todas lo que necesitaba para liberarse del temor que El bastardo le había infligido. Para sentir las manos de un hombre en su cuerpo una vez más, a someter su lado sensual al placer de un hombre asegurando así el suyo, y sabiendo todo el tiempo estaba a salvo con él, sería recorrer un largo camino a la curación de su psique marcada y Edward era el hombre que la ayudaría.

"Sólo por este fin de semana." Sus labios se sentían extrañamente insensibles mientras hablaba.

"Si ese es tu deseo."

¿Vaciló él antes de contestar? Sus miradas se cruzaron. "Eso es lo que deseo. Esta relación no irá más allá de la noche del domingo y después no harás ningún intento de llamada o me presionaras de alguna manera."

Su frente se arqueo. "Veo que has pensado sobre esto."

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estemos en la misma página antes de comenzar. No quiero nada más que honestidad y entendimiento entre nosotros."

Levantó su copa. "Como quieras."

Ella tragó saliva. "Está bien, es un trato." Su voz era débil.

"No te vas a arrepentir, Bella." Él llegó hasta ella, tomándola de la mano. "Esta será una experiencia mutuamente satisfactoria para los dos."

Su piel hormigueo en sus dedos tocando los suyos. Edward levantó su mano a su boca y el aliento la aceleró cuando sus labios tocaron sus nudillos. Sus rodillas se sentían líquidas y su cuerpo estaba cálido y húmedo.

"¿Qué palabra de seguridad te gustaría, Bella?" Susurró contra su piel.

"M-mi segundo nombre, Marie."

"Lindo nombre." Dio un paso atrás, tirando de ella con él. "Venga, vamos arriba y pongámonos más cómodos."

Como medida de seguridad, Bella se metió la carpeta bajo el brazo. Con la mano situada en el hueco de su brazo, caminaba junto a él con las piernas temblorosas. La llevó hasta una amplia escalera y a la sala superior. Los pisos estaban cubiertos con un espeso material, y andamios alineados a la pared.

"Disculpa el desorden, los techos se están remodelando aquí. Las lluvias de primavera hicieron un lio en el techo e hicieron pequeñas goteras. No hay nada como ser propietario de una casa de varios cientos de años, algo siempre se cae a pedazos."

Bella sonrió. "Estoy familiarizada con ese síndrome. Pareciera como si constantemente estuviera reparando mi edificio."

"¿Y vives arriba de la tienda?"

"Sí. Cuando me hice cargo de la empresa transformé una parte de la zona del loft en un apartamento para mí. Ahorrándome el tiempo del trayecto."

Él se rió entre dientes. "Apuesto". Edward la llevó a través de una serie de puertas dobles y en una pequeña sala de estar. "Esta es la suite principal. Tu habitación está a la derecha y la mía es aquí a la izquierda." Señaló a cada puerta.

Sorprendida, Bella levantó la vista hacia él. "¿No vamos a compartir una habitación?"

"Esa decisión depende totalmente de ti." Su expresión era enigmática. "Si te sientes cómoda al hacerlo, me encantaría tenerte en mi cama durante todo el tiempo que estás bajo mi techo. Si no te sientes cómoda al hacerlo, podrás retirarte a tu habitación para un poco de privacidad y tranquilidad."

Afectada, tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de que pudiera responder. "Gracias, te lo agradezco."

Ella deslizó la mano de su brazo y se dirigió hacia la chimenea, donde el fuego ya estaba calentando el ambiente. Una chaise longue -_N/A __Es un tipo de sofá con forma de silla que posee una prolongación lo suficientemente larga como para soportar las piernas.-_ y un sillón de orejas estaban situados frente al fuego crepitante, y entre ellos había una mesita con una bandeja cubierta con un pañuelo de seda.

"¿Tiene experiencia como Amo?" Ella tomó un sorbo de su vino para calmar sus nervios. Se sentó en el borde del sillón de orejas, la carpeta en una mano y su copa de vino en la otra.

"Bastante." Se estiró en la silla mirando cada centímetro de la pieza principal, cruzando las piernas en el tobillo. "He tenido tres sumisas por largo tiempo y varias otras de relaciones ocasionales."

"¿Y qué pasó con tu última sumisa?" Ella puso su valiosa carpeta en el suelo junto a su silla, reacia a dejarla, pero sabiendo que su agarre a muerte no estaba haciendo nada para aflojar sus nervios.

"La dama se enamoró de mi mejor amigo." Él se encogió de hombros. "No estábamos enamorados y yo soy la última persona que se interpone en el camino de la felicidad de otra. Organicé la despedida de soltero del año pasado y están esperando su primer hijo en septiembre."

"Eso fue muy amable de tu parte."

"Era lo menos que podía hacer." Sonrió. "Me parece que, como tu Amo, debo ser yo el que haga las preguntas."

"Adelante".

"¿Qué te excita sexualmente?"

Bella casi se ahoga en su vino.

"¿Estás bien?", Preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le tomó unos segundos para recuperar su aliento. "Bueno, eso fue directo."

Se encogió de hombros. "Así es como me gusta vivir mi vida. La vida es demasiado corta para irse por las ramas en cuanto a los temas íntimos y prefiero abordar las cosas de frente."

Ella asintió. "Como yo."

"Además, ¿cómo puedo complacerte si no sé lo que te gusta en la cama?" Él tomó un sorbo de vino. "¿Te gusta estar atada?"

Sus mejillas se calentaron y se retorció en su silla. "Sí, mucho."

"¿Las nalgadas?"

"Sí". Sus pezones se endurecieron, el encaje de su sostén suave irritaba sus tiernas puntas.

"¿Qué hay del sexo anal?"

Una corriente fuerte de calor líquido corría por su cuerpo y ella no confiaba en su voz, así que en vez de hablar asintió con la cabeza antes de tomarse de una vez todo el vino.

"Eso me complace mucho." Edward terminó el vino antes de dejar la copa a un lado. Cruzó los brazos sobre su estómago, la mirada fija en ella. "Por favor, quítate las bragas, Bella. "

Después de años de ser una sumisa, nunca se le ocurrió no hacer caso a lo que se le ordenara. Se puso de pie de la silla, se levantó la falda para dejar la brillante tanga verde esmeralda bajar por sus piernas. Al sacárselos, los dejó tirados en la alfombra.

Su mirada era de aprobación. "Muy bonita. Puedes sentarte."

Bella se sentó y cruzó las piernas remilgadamente, preguntándose si la carne entre sus piernas estaba más húmeda que sus palmas resbaladizas. La excitación y el nerviosismo peleaban en su estómago y se arrepintió de tomarse lo último de su vino.

"Mientras estés en mi casa tienes prohibido usar bragas. Me gusta saber que mi mujer está desnuda debajo de su ropa. Me excita."

"Ahora, quiero que te toques mientras miro." Se inclinó hacia delante para retirar el pañuelo de seda de la bandeja para revelar una serie de dispositivos sexuales. Había consoladores de diversos tamaños de material de látex trasparente de plástico duro. Varios vibradores de diferentes tamaños se alineaban al lado de un tubo nuevo de lubricante.

Su mente le gritaba que arrancara de esta situación, incluso cuando su cuerpo estaba líquido y su sexo húmedo. La excitación estaba ganando la batalla en contra de su nerviosismo. Poco a poco, abrió sus piernas, dejando una sobre el brazo de la silla. Cambiándose hacia delante, sus caderas se apoyaban en el borde de la silla, frente a Edward.

Sólo un poco de estos movimientos la dejaron gritando en su sexo por su liberación. Sólo la sensación de su mirada caliente moviéndose sobre su cuerpo y ella estaba lista para correrse. Dejando escapar un largo suspiro, se estabilizó antes de tirar su falda mostrando su sexo desnudo a su mirada.

Sabía lo que él veía, ella había tenido una depilación brasileña hace solo una semana dejando su monte casi desnudo con sólo una tira de seda de rizos.

Al primer toque de sus dedos suspiró y apretó su cadera más fuerte contra la silla. Llegando más profundo, comenzó a acariciar su clítoris, enviando destellos sensuales a través de su cuerpo. Se acarició el clítoris y su vagina se cerró, desesperada por algo, cualquier cosa que permaneciera dentro de ella. Con su mano libre alcanzó entre sus muslos y entró con un dedo. Un suave gemido escapó de ella cuando su vagina apretó el dedo pidiendo ir más profundo.

Añadiendo un segundo dedo, sus caderas se resistieron contra la sensación que aumentaban y un gemido suave salió de su garganta. Después de unos cuantos golpecitos que sabía que se sentían bien pero simplemente no eran suficientes para darle la liberación que anhelaba.

Sacando sus dedos, se sentó e inspeccionó los juguetes en la bandeja antes de elegir un consolador liso, transparente de vidrio. En las profundidades del cristal, hilos de colores se arremolinaban, rojo, púrpura y oro a la luz del fuego. El frío cristal se sentiría como el cielo contra su carne caliente. Ella tomó una pequeña cantidad de lubricante y comenzó a engrasar el vidrio liso, al mismo tiempo muy consciente del hombre sentado frente a ella. Una vez que estuvo lubricado, se recostó en su asiento.

Ensanchando su coño, se instaló el frío cristal contra su vagina y empujó. Ella gimió mientras el consolador extendía su carne, penetrándola, torturando las terminaciones nerviosas despertándolas. Era más pequeño que las pollas de la mayoría de los hombres que había experimentado pero, había pasado tanto tiempo, demasiado tiempo desde que le había dado a un hombre su cuerpo que se sentía como una virgen de nuevo. Sus músculos internos contraídos se retorcieron contra la invasión fría de su amante de vidrio. Era duro, increíblemente duro y estiró lo suficiente como para sacudir su cuerpo en respuesta. Agarrando la base, empezó a montar la polla de cristal.

¿Cómo sería ser poseída por el hombre la miraba? ¿Sería un Amo tierno y sensible o disfrutaría del lado más oscuro y peligroso de la escena del Bondage? Su mirada se dirigió a su ingle donde su polla endurecida presionaba contra sus vaqueros.

A juzgar por el tamaño de la protuberancia, Edward Cullen era un hombre grande entre los hombres. Su mirada se encontró con la de él y se lamió los labios.

Muy consciente de que estaba caliente y de su oscura mirada sobre ella, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos. Trabajando a su amante de vidrio dentro y fuera de su coño comenzó el ascenso de su liberación. Masajeando su clítoris con la mano libre, su respiración se volvió irregular y su cuerpo pedía la liberación. Con cada golpe, su codicioso coño se emocionaba por haber sido liberado de su forzoso celibato, succionando el consolador. Sus músculos internos se contrajeron, cuando su espalda se arqueó, un grito salió de su boca mientras se estremecía su cuerpo.

* * *

**Bueno amores, aquí estoy nuevamente... escribiéndoles para informarles algo importante (para mi), como el cap anterior les dejé el argumento de mi nueva novela "Hojas en Blanco", algunas personas les interesó leerla, así que la publicaré los miércoles dejando "Seducción a Término Medio" para los domingo... :D**

**Grazie por continuar leyendo mis adaptaciones.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Sé que llegué tarde, se suponía que debía actualizar el domingo, sin embargo no las aburriré dando excusas. Pero como muestra de mi arrepentimiento, hoy he llegado temprano. :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Bella levantó la cabeza y permitió que el agua caliente de la ducha enjuagara el champú de su cabello. Se sentía... bien. No, más que bien.

Se sentía, poderosa.

Habiendo Edward jugado al voyeur mientras se había complació a si misma había sido liberador de una manera que era difícil de contemplar. Era como si con el simple acto de satisfacer las respuestas de su propio cuerpo, había recuperado algo que le había sido robado. Cuando El bastardo ignoró el uso de su palabra de seguridad, no había dañado sólo la confianza en su propio juicio, había destruido también su fe en los hombres.

Al entregarle los papeles del préstamo y la escritura de su propiedad, Edward se había ganado su confianza y en última instancia, le concedió una sensación de completa libertad. Aunque Bella se dio cuenta de que no estaba curada, por primera vez en muchos meses, se sintió como si la oscuridad se hubiera disipado, aunque sea sólo un poco. Estaba realmente viva y bien en su manera de seguir adelante con su vida.

Bella abrazó ese conocimiento en su corazón mientras terminaba de enjuagar su pelo. Su madre siempre le decía que la mejor venganza era seguir viviendo bien, y que El Bastardo supiera que las marcas que le había dejado estaban curando y que le estaba yendo mucho mejor emocionalmente.

Oyó un ruido en el baño justo antes de la puerta de la cabina de ducha extra grande se abriera. Ella soltó una exclamación y se dio la vuelta, buscando algo con que cubrirse, pero sólo había una toalla y una barra de jabón.

Edward estaba en la puerta, su mirada caliente se movió a su carne húmeda y jabonosa. "Eres muy hermosa."

Ella se estremeció. "Gracias." Con él se sentía hermosa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Dejó caer la toalla.

"¿Cómo te sientes acerca de los deportes de agua?" Un destello brillo en sus ojos encendiendo un zumbido lento de calor en su sangre. Edward llegó a la hebilla del cinturón para liberarlo antes de abrir la parte delantera de sus pantalones vaqueros. Tragó saliva, sintiendo su interior líquido cuando se quitó el jersey para revelar un duro pecho esculpido, masculino. No era un físico culturista pero era fuerte, robusto y bien definido. Músculos ondulados sobre el pecho y el vientre y sus dedos le dolían por querer explorar su cuerpo.

"Me siento... mojada", susurró.

"Misión cumplida."

Se humedeció los labios secos cuando se quitó el resto de su ropa. Sobresaliendo orgulloso de una mata de pelo negro, su pene era una cosa hermosa. Larga y gruesa, que rogaba por ser acariciada por su lengua. Entró en la ducha con ella y su respiración se aceleró.

"Te deseo tanto, Bella." Él estaba cerca de ella, el agua resbalaba sobre su cuerpo tan cerca pero tan lejos. "Quiero tocar cada centímetro de ti, con mis manos." Él pasó rápidamente sus dedos por encima de su hombro bajo la curva regordeta de su pecho. Ella gimió cuando él manoseó su pezón. "Con mi boca."

_Oh mi dios..._

Se inclinó hacia adelante y rozó sus labios contra su mandíbula. "Quiero saborearte mientras te corres en mi boca."

Sus rodillas empezaron a temblar y le puso las manos sobre sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio.

"Bésame," susurró ella.

"Con mucho gusto."

Con la espalda contra la pared de la ducha y su cuerpo grande, duro pulsando sobre ella, bajó la cabeza. Su boca presionaba con fuerza contra ella, fuerte y posesiva mientras su lengua tocaba la suya. Ella gimió profundamente en su garganta cuando él empezó a chupar a su carne.

Sus uñas se clavaron en su hombro antes de que él las retirara. Tirando de sus brazos sobre su cabeza, la mantuvo contra la pared con una mano. Una ola de excitación se estrelló a través de su cuerpo cuando se presionó contra ella, completando la ilusión de su impotencia frente a la necesidad en el rostro de él. Besó a fondo su garganta y ella se arqueó para darle un mejor acceso. El aroma de su loción de afeitar se mezclaba con la excitación caliente, hombre y jabón, están hechos para derretirla por dentro y por fuera.

"Eres tan dulce." Lamió el hueco de su cuello. "Caliente."

Su respiración se entrecorto y se inclinó hacia ella, apretándola contra la pared. Sus pezones se endurecieron y dolían para que los tocaran. Apenas resistió el impulso de frotarse contra él como una gata en celo. La carne entre sus muslos le dolía a pesar de que hace pocos minutos había experimentado un orgasmo alucinante en la sala de estar.

Le mordió el hombro y el resultado de la excitación le dijo que una vez no sería suficiente con este hombre.

"Quiero que me toques", rechinó él. Sus ojos eran oscuros con el calor y su mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Le soltó sus muñecas y las manos para guiarlas a su pene que se encontraba frente a su vientre. Se alejó un poco hacia atrás para darle espacio para moverse, sus manos descansaron en sus caderas.

Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de su polla y gimió cuando ella le dio un suave apretón. Estaba tan duro como el acero y caliente como el sol del atardecer. Pasó el pulgar sobre la punta ancha y él se estremeció. Le apretó aún más y se frotó los pezones contra su pecho y su gemido casi la envió por encima del borde. Ahuecando sus bolas, se movió contra él como un gato, arrastrando sus pezones contra su pecho. Las sensaciones le hicieron girar su cabeza. A pesar de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido un hombre, estaba segura de que nunca había experimentado algo tan salvaje.

La tomó por la cintura y la levantó hasta que sus pechos estuvieron a la altura de su boca. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él como una viña y apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros.

Atrapó un capullo endurecido y se lo dio una firme mamada. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y gritó con una sensación de calor en sus pechos que llegó a su montículo.

"Prepárate, voy a entrar en ti", se friccionó.

Su mente se derretía con imágenes eróticas. Después puso sus brazos bajo sus piernas y le agarró el culo, sosteniéndola en su lugar. Él apretó las rodillas hacia el pecho y con las piernas sobre sus brazos que salió de su propagación y vulnerabilidades.

"Eres mía, Bella."

La penetró con un movimiento lento que la dejó sin aliento. Su cuerpo estirándose hasta envolverlo y cuando él comenzó a presionar, la fricción fue increíble. La posición en que la que había quedado no le dio ninguna defensa contra él. Su polla gruesa entró en su carne con profundos tirones rítmicos y ella tomó cada uno, todo el tiempo pidiendo más.

La tensión rodó bajo la piel, luego giró violentamente fuera de control. Sintió su clímax fundirse bajo su vientre, mientras su polla le acariciaba el clítoris con cada embestida. Sus uñas se clavaron en sus hombros y la llevó al límite. Estrellas brillaban contra sus párpados cuando su liberación atravesó su cuerpo.

Ella arqueó su espalda y soltó un grito salvaje de placer para después, romper a llorar.

"Lo siento." Sus palabras fueron amortiguadas contra el cuello de su bata gruesa.

"Yo no." Todavía desnudo, Edward la cogió en sus brazos y la llevó al dormitorio. Ella olía bien, a jabón y carne femenina caliente. "Obviamente necesitabas llorar o no habría sucedido."

"Hablando sobre un momento fatal", ella sorbió.

Él se rió entre dientes. "No, el momento fatal habría sido unos treinta segundos antes." Él la dejó en el borde de la cama. "Eso podría haber desinflado mi..." miró a su polla, "... ego."

Riéndose, ella se deslizó bajo las sábanas. "De alguna manera dudo eso."

"¿Tú crees?" Se movió por la habitación y apagó las luces. "Podría suceder." Escalando la cama junto a ella, quedó satisfecho cuando de inmediato se acurrucó contra él.

"¿Cuando nos conocimos? ¿En qué fiesta fue?"

"Fue en la de Vance, la fiesta anual de Halloween." Deslizó el brazo por sus hombros y apoyó su mejilla contra la cabeza fragante de ella. "Estabas vestida como una chica del harén de esmeralda verde y azul zafiro."

"Eso fue hace mucho." Ella bostezó. "¿Me recuerdas después de tanto tiempo?"

Estaba en la punta de la lengua decir que un hombre siempre recordaba el momento en que se enamoraba, pero él no podía decirlo, todavía no.

"Ese vestido tuyo no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Siempre recuerdo las grandes cosas."

"Eres un gran hombre." Ella se echó a reír con sueño y su brazo serpenteaba a través de su estómago. "Qué suerte la mía".

"Vete a dormir, esclava. Tengo planes para ti más tarde."

Ella dio un ronroneo de sueño, a continuación, se acurrucó más cerca. En unos momentos se había quedado dormida.

Edward yacía en la oscuridad, su brazo alrededor de Bella, sus cuerpos separados por la bata de toalla gruesa. No había estado bromeando cuando le dijo que su vestido no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Durante meses, el pensamiento de su cuerpo núbil envuelto en ese gran material verde había sido suficiente para darle una erección extra grande. Nada, nada en su imaginación más salvaje lo había preparado para la realidad de tener a Bella en sus brazos. Sus fantasías ni siquiera se habían acercado a como sería hacer el amor con esta mujer, había sido…

_Mágico. _

Pasó los dedos sobre la curva de su hombro. Cuando él había oído lo que Mains le había hecho, tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas de auto-control, para no ir él mismo detrás del bastardo y estrangularlo con sus propias manos. Ninguna mujer debería ser herida por un hombre, y ciertamente no su mujer.

Edward la besó en la frente y aspiro la suave fragancia floral de su cabello. Sus ojos se cerraron, la alegría inundó su cuerpo. La tenía exactamente donde él quería, ahora sólo necesitaba dar un golpe de aplastante de venganza a James Mains.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sé que les debo el cap del domingo, espero que me perdonen, pero soy propensa a enfermar varias veces a la semana :/**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

"Ya es hora."

Frotándose los ojos, Bella rodó sobre su espalda. Las sábanas estaban enredadas bajo ella y su cuerpo resonaba con sensación lánguida de placer que venía por haber tenido sexo realmente excelente. Empujó el pelo que le caía por los ojos.

Vestido con pantalones negros y nada más, Edward subió sobre la cama. Tenía el pelo revuelto y se veía sexy alborotado y parecía decir_, "Acabo de salir de la cama después de tener sexo salvaje."_

Ñammy. Justo como le gustaban sus hombres.

"¿Hora para qué?" Ella miró el reloj, sus ojos se dilataron al ver la hora. "Sólo hay dos de la mañana, es hora de dormir."

"Por el contrario, es hora de jugar".

El brillo juguetón, y sensual en sus ojos encendió en respuesta un calor en su cuerpo. Deslizándose de la cama, cogió una camiseta de su bolso antes de salir detrás él. Edward esperó a que ella se pusiera unas zapatillas antes de llevarla por el pasillo hasta una puerta al final. Al abrir la puerta, se hizo a un lado para permitirle entrar primero.

Estaba oscuro y el aroma a vainilla y cuero invadió sus sentidos. Él golpeó el interruptor de la pared y encendió la luz que inundó la habitación lo que la hizo parpadear. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron, su aliento quedó atrapado mientras examinaba la cámara de llena de encantos donde él la llevo.

Obras de arte erótico que representan diversos actos sexuales de bondage y disciplina eran el tema predominante que adornaban las paredes de marfil. Una impresionante selección de látigos, palas y vendas para los ojos, junto con algunos dispositivos que nunca había visto antes estaban bien ordenados en un armario de caoba en la pared del fondo. Una mesa de masaje de cuero llena con restricciones se encontraba junto con algo que parecía un caballete acolchado. En la esquina opuesta había una jaula de hierro forjado suficientemente grande para un adulto. En el centro de la habitación, una honda colgada del techo y alrededor de ahí habían varios sofás de cuero.

"Ven." Edward le tomó la mano y la llevó a una mesa de masaje, con los pies hundiéndose en la alfombra roja de felpa. "Creo que lo encontrarás a su gusto."

La mesa estaba equipada con dispositivos de sujeción de cuero para las manos y los pies. A la vista de las correas, su cuerpo se enfrió.

"No estoy segura de estar lista." Su voz sonaba un poco débil.

"Bella, no tienes nada que temer." Levantó su mano y tocó con los nudillos su boca. "No vamos a hacer nada si no estás preparada." Él le soltó la mano luego cogió una de las sujeciones de muñeca. "Estas son probablemente un poco diferentes de que las que has usado antes. En lugar de estar aseguradas con una hebilla, éste tiene un broche." Se puso la restricción en torno a su propia muñeca y se deslizó el pasador metálico en lugar de asegurarlo. "Se puede liberarte de este tipo de de retención sin mi ayuda y te deja en total control de lo que sucede."

_Control._

Edward quitó el puño con su mano atada luego dejó que Bella lo examinara. Ella resbaló el manguito y vio que fácilmente podría soltarse con la misma mano. Ingenioso. No había manera de poder mantenerla prisionera con un diseño como este.

Con el corazón en la garganta le dio un guiño afirmativo.

"Esa es mi chica."

Bella se quitó la camiseta luego dejó que Edward la ayudara en la mesa. El cuero acolchado estaba fresco bajo sus nalgas y se estremeció.

"Estará tibio muy pronto." Besó la parte interna de sus muñecas asegurando cada una. Cuando se traslado a fijar una restricción a una de sus piernas, rápidamente pasó la mano por el interior de sus muslos. "Eres una sumisa exquisita, Bella." Resbaló la de retención alrededor de su tobillo. "Más de lo que nunca me había atrevido a soñar."

"¿Soñar?" Ella comprobó que aún podía llegar a los broches para liberar sus muñecas antes de probar las restricciones de un tirón. "¿Por qué en este mundo ibas a estar soñando conmigo?"

Él le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa. "Te dije, que fue ese vestido verde tuyo." Besó su rodilla enviando una sacudida de sensaciones que danzó a lo largo de sus nervios. "Me ha perseguido."

Ella se echó a reír. "Todavía lo tengo en casa si quieres lo traeré para ti."

Él le dio una mirada lasciva fingida. "Ahora, eso es de lo que estoy hablando. Ese vestido y un par de los tacones altos, ¿qué más podría desear un hombre de su mujer? "

Ella se rió y levantó la otra pierna. Dándole el mismo tratamiento, torturó y le acarició la carne hasta que yació sobre la mesa con los muslos bien abiertos.

"Eres totalmente sensible." Su vagina se apretó cuando sintió la caricia suave de punta de sus dedos contra la estrecha franja de vello púbico. "¿Te sientes cómoda?"

Ella flexionó sus hombros. "Sí, amo."

"Muy bien, mi mascota. Es muy importante que entiendas que estas bajo mi dominio, debe pedir permiso para liberarte." Él arrastraba sus dedos sobre las ondas suaves de su vientre y luego entre sus pechos. Sus ojos estaban calientes con la promesa sensual. "No debes correrte sin mi permiso y, sólo porque lo preguntes, no significa necesariamente que lo recibas." Él rodó su dedo alrededor de un pezón erecto. "¿Lo entiendes?"

"Sí" su voz salió como un silbido. Cuando arrancó el cordón endurecido, su vagina se apretó. Mientras que una duda quedaba flotando en el fondo de su mente, la excitación eclipsó rápidamente algunos temores que abrigaba de ser vulnerable a este hombre.

"¿Sabes lo que realmente me excita?", Preguntó.

Su lengua se sentía pesada y no confiaba en sí misma en hacer una oración coherente, de manera que optó por sacudir la cabeza.

"Verte, así." Tocó su pezón, una caricia leve que le valió un sonido de protesta por parte de ella cuando lo dejó. "Tu pelo esparcido en la mesa, tu cuerpo tan abierto para mí y listo para saciar mis deseos. Eres tan hermosa, casi me olvido de cómo respirar."

Se agachó y le cubrió el pezón con su boca, chupando uno luego el otro. Un suspiro escapó de ella y se permitió cerrar los ojos mientras se entregaba a su magistral boca. En una silenciosa invitación, arqueó la espalda, apretando las nalgas en el suave cuero.

Movió su mano entre sus muslos mientras chupaba más duro su pezón.

Acariciando el interior de su muslo, él liberó su pezón trazando un camino húmedo de fuego sobre su abdomen con la lengua, deteniéndose sólo para pellizcarle el ombligo. Él acarició sus dedos sobre su coño y ella emitió un gemido.

"Pronto voy a estar dentro de ti otra vez," él habló en contra de su bajo vientre.

"Sí, amo—"

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando él la penetró con un dedo.

Torciéndose contra sus restricciones, era a la vez un placer y consternación al descubrir que la sostenían casi inmovilizándola. Sus puños se apretaron cuando comenzó a follarla con el dedo.

"Tu coño es tan dulce." Su voz era tensa. "Quiero hundir mi polla dentro de ti. Quiero hacer que te corras debajo de mí hasta que los pensamientos de cualquier otro hombre sean borrados de tu memoria."

En la primera pasada de su lengua caliente sobre su clítoris, sus caderas se arquearon hasta donde las restricciones le permitirían. Ella gimió y trató de abrir más sus muslos para invitarlo, pero mantuvo sus restricciones en su lugar. Nunca había estado tan excitada pero tan frustrada al mismo tiempo.

"Dios mío, pero si eres la perfecta sumisa y tengo que tenerte", murmuró.

Desnudándose de sus pantalones de chándal, se subió a la mesa, entre sus muslos.

"Date prisa", jadeó.

Ella contuvo el aliento duras penas cuando bajó su cuerpo sobre el de ella, y la amplia cabeza de su pene rozó la apertura de su dolorido coño. Con los brazos apoyados en ambos lados de su cuerpo, sus ojos se cerraron al entrar palmo a palmo lentamente. Su expresión era soñadora y se retiró poco antes de empujarlo hacia adelante hasta que estuvo enterrado hasta la base. Se retiró y luego entró de nuevo lentamente, con un empuje giratorio. Su polla le dio en el dulce punto y ella emitió un gemido largo y bajo, necesitando algo que aún no estaba muy segura de que quería más que llegar a liberarse.

"Por favor, amo. Más fuerte", susurró.

Acelero el ritmo, metiendo dentro y fuera en profundidad. La mesa chillaba al unísono con sus movimientos y Bella se perdió en su fácil sensualidad. La excitación fluía sobre su carne en arcos de luz y pronto estaba más allá de la coherencia sin otro pensamiento que la necesidad de la liberación.

"Más, por favor, amo" dijo jadeando.

Él la miró con expresión tensa y tierna. "Chica egoísta. Creo que se te olvida quien está a cargo aquí."

Dejó de empujar y lo sacó por completo. Abrió la boca para protestar hasta que ella sintió que él la liberaba de las restricciones de los tobillos. Muy contenta de poder moverse, Bella lo rodeó con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura después de que él entró de nuevo con un empuje lento.

Ella dio un gemido de placer cuando comenzó a penetrarla, adelante y atrás en rápidos y profundos movimientos, cada uno acariciaba su clítoris en el ángulo correcto. Su expresión se endureció, la transpiración salía en puntos de su frente y sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando él la folló locamente, un animal despertando en él.

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras la presión se acumulada bajo y fuerte en su vientre, en su vagina y sus muslos. Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentir lo que él le daba, el increíble placer que su cuerpo le brindaba al suyo. Sin previo aviso, su orgasmo se rompió sobre ella como el mar contra las rocas. Un rayo cegó sus ojos cerrados y se corrió alrededor de él en una ola de placer.

Poco a poco la realidad llegó y ella abrió los ojos. Su parte superior del cuerpo estaba abrazado en sus brazos, su expresión era oscura y sensual. Una lenta sonrisa curvó su atractiva boca esculpida.

"Esto merece un castigo. No pediste permiso para liberarte, mi hermosa esclava."

xoxo

Bella se sentó sobre sus talones en el centro de la cama mirando a su amante. "¿Qué quieres que haga?"

Edward estiró los brazos detrás de su cabeza, su postura, en completa relajación.

Estaba desnudo, su gran cuerpo tirado en medio de las sábanas arrugadas y quedó impresionada por el impulso de querer lamerlo de pies a cabeza.

Lástima que tenía la intención de nalguearla ahora.

"Desobedeciste una orden directa de tu amo y ahora, debes ser castigada. Vamos a comenzar una vez que te presentes a mí. "

Ella ladeó la cabeza. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Acuéstate sobre mis rodillas para que yo pueda ver tu hermoso culo."

Su estómago se estremeció y su indecisión se debió haber mostrado en su rostro.

"Bella, ¿cuál es tu palabra de seguridad?"

"M-Marie."

"Buena chica. ¿Deseas usarla ahora?"

Se humedeció los labios secos, su corazón retumbó en el pecho. Ella negó con la cabeza a continuación, lentamente se arrastró sobre la cama. Boca abajo sobre sus muslos, equilibraba la barbilla sobre sus brazos cruzados en el borde de la cama y trató de relajarse.

"Eso está mejor."

Sus manos cálidas se deslizaron por la parte baja de la espalda antes de seguir la curva de su trasero. Ella se puso tensa cuando llegó a la fina cicatriz que marcaba sus nalgas. No dijo nada, sólo se hizo hacia adelante hasta que sintió la caricia de su boca sobre la marca estrecha.

"Debería ser desollado vivo por esto." Voz de Edward estaba llena de ira en el susurro.

Las lágrimas le picaban los ojos y parpadeó para evitar que se cayeran. "Confía en mí, el karma se ocupará de El bastardo a su tiempo, tarde o temprano."

"Con un poco de ayuda puede ser más temprano que tarde."

Ella se rió entre dientes. "Realmente no vale la pena el esfuerzo. La venganza es un plato amargo que sólo sirve para rebajarse a su nivel y no quiero eso."

Él pellizcó en la curva de sus nalgas, lo que provoco un chillido de ella. "Eres una mujer inteligente, Bella."

Ella sonrió. "Me gustaría pensar que sí."

Sus grandes manos volvieron a acariciarla sin prisa. "Ya no me seduce castigarte, mi mascota."

Su erección impresionante presiono en su cadera, desmintiendo sus palabras. Ella comenzó a retorcerse, deliberadamente presionando en su polla. "De alguna manera dudo eso".

"Calla, mi esclava insolente." Él le dio una bofetada suave en el culo. "Debes entender quien es el Amo en esta relación. Soy yo el que da las órdenes y tu quien debe obedecerlas." Comenzó a frotar sus nalgas y muslos con movimientos largos y sensuales. "Quiero que estés nada menos que totalmente dispuesta cuando vengas a mí, Bella."

La necesidad castigaba su cuerpo cuando él abrió sus muslos separándolos dejándola expuesta. El aire era fresco contra su carne húmeda. Ella se retorció, indefensa y necesitada, muy necesitada.

"Sí, Amo."

Le dio una bofetada suave en una nalga y luego a la otra. Su carne se calentaba y se retorcía de placer. Su espalda se arqueó, empujando sus nalgas aún más alto y sus ojos se le cerraron y dio un suave ronroneo...

Su mano volvió a bajar, sólo que esta vez no fue tan suave. Ella dio un chillido de sobresaltó y levantó su cabeza cruzando los brazos. El calor crecía a través de sus nalgas cuando los golpes llovían, algunos más ligeros, algunos más pesados y todos fueron excitantes.

El sonido de su mano contra sus nalgas se mezclaba con su respiración áspera y sus ocasionales gemidos. El fuego se propagaba a través de sus nalgas mientras él extendía el castigo alrededor, teniendo cuidado de no abofetear dos veces en el mismo lugar. Con cada golpe sus caderas seguían el movimiento hasta que ella luchó por encontrar algo que aliviara la excitación sin fin en la cima de sus muslos.

"Tu culo es un hermoso color rosa pálido, Bella." Parecía sin aliento.

Los golpes se había reducido, pero cada uno fue más doloroso, gracias a los anteriores.

Ella abrió sus muslos, en un esfuerzo para aliviar algo el malestar.

"¿Te arrepientes de desobedecer a tu Amo, Bella?"

"Sí," dijo jadeando.

Los golpes se detuvieron.

"¿Estás mojada para mí?", Susurró.

Incapaz de hablar, ella asintió con la cabeza. Una bofetada aterrizó en su culo y su coño se apretó más aún, cuando la excitación líquida inundó su vagina.

"Hablarás cuando te haga una pregunta."

"Sí, estoy mojada para ti", sollozó.

Su mano bajó para darle una última nalgada, y gritó. Antes de que el dolor desapareciera, deslizó la mano entre sus muslos y separo su carne. Ella gimió cuando sus dedos rozaron su clítoris.

"Córrete para mí, ahora."

Estaba indefensa al encarar sus oscuros deseos y su toque magistral. Le llevó solo unas cuantas pinceladas rápidas para llevarla al orgasmo. Sus uñas se clavaron en las sabanas mientras el calor corría a lo largo de su espina dorsal y ella se corrió en contra de su mano.

xoxo

Edward desconectó su teléfono celular y lo puso sobre la mesa. A la luz de los recientes acontecimientos no podía dejar de sentirse victorioso. Él tenía a la mujer de sus sueños esperándolo en el piso de arriba y el hombre que había osado hacerle daño estaría en bancarrota en los próximos dos días.

Salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió hacia la escalera. En realidad, no le había costado mucho que encontrar la suciedad en James Mains. Mientras que su hermano Laurent estaba tan limpio como un niño del coro de una iglesia, parecía que James tenía un gusto por la cocaína y la malversación de fondos. Y todo lo que había tenido que hacer fue contratar los servicios de un detective privado bien pagado con números en la cabeza y una lente de la cámara de largo alcance.

En cuestión de horas, las copias de las fotografías incriminatorias y la documentación que lo abalaban podrían estar en camino a la televisión y los periódicos más grandes en Nueva Orleans. Una vez que se hicieran públicos, la caída de James Mains estaría completa.

La vida no podría ser mejor que esto.

Cerró la puerta de la sala de estar detrás de él, y entonces se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, tirando de su camisa mientras se movía. Bella estaba en el centro de la cama donde la había dejado. El temprano sol de la mañana iluminaba las curvas exuberantes de su culo haciéndole agua la boca.

Sólo unas horas antes habían tenido sexo explosivo, alucinante en el calabozo y ya la quería de nuevo. Subió a la cama, sus movimientos causaron que ella se revolviera.

"¿Edward?" Su voz era suave de sueño.

"Sí, nena." Él la cubrió, pegando su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

"Sólo estaba asegurándome de que eras tú," ella ronroneó.

Él se rió y le acarició la curva del hombro. Su parte trasera regordeta acunaba su polla y él apoyó los brazos sobre sus codos para evitar aplastarla. Ella estaba hecha para hacer el amor, su cuerpo era exuberante y femenino y los ruidos que hacía cuando se excitaba eran música para sus oídos. Para su gran satisfacción era tremendamente sensible a cada pequeño toque y caricia. Sus dientes rasparon la piel sensible en la base de su cuello provocando un ronroneo de su boca. Ahora tendría que ver cómo respondía ella a su siguiente orden.

"Bella, ¿alguna vez has sido follada por el culo?"

Ella levantó la cabeza de la almohada, con el pelo enredado un halo de fuego.

"Oh, sí." Miró por encima del hombro de él y le dio una sonrisa maliciosa. "¿Sabías que el ano tiene más terminaciones nerviosas que la vagina?"

"No, no lo sabía. Creo que es algo que podría investigar más a fondo."

"Mmm, a si que ¿llegaré a follarte a ti por el culo?" La diversión impregnaba sus palabras.

Edward se echó a reír. "No lo creo." Él se levantó y tomó un tubo de lubricante de la mesita de noche.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Me estoy preparando para follarte en el culo."

Debajo de él, sus caderas, la dejo brillante y sedosa. "¿Debo ponerme en posición?" Ella sonaba sin aliento, excitada.

"¡De rodillas, esclava, se preparan para ser adoptadas por su Maestro!"

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa emocionada y juntos reunieron las almohadas e hicieron un montículo en el centro de la cama. Cuando terminaron ella se acomodo, sus caderas la parte superior del montículo y su cuerpo envuelto en cada lado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos cruzados.

"¿Te sientes cómoda?" Él le dio una palmadita en el culo.

"Mmm, mucho".

"Bien." Le separó los muslos, abriéndolos de par en par hasta que su coño brillante y el culo fruncido fueron expuestos. No pudo resistir probarla, su lengua pasó por su clítoris. Ella emitió un sonido entrecortado, arqueando la espalda para darle un mejor acceso. Él se apartó. "Paciencia".

Ella gimió.

Edward quitó la parte superior del tubo. "Tal vez este un poco frío. Voy a ponerte algo de lubricante en el culo."

"Usa mucho, por favor."

"Lo haré. No quiero hacerte daño." Metió la mano entre los muslos, deslizando un dedo en su coño. "Estas muy húmeda, Bella. Veo que el pensamiento de mi teniéndote por detrás te ha excitado."

Comenzó acariciándole, sus dedos entrando y saliendo de su carne húmeda. Ella gimió y sus caderas siguieron su ritmo. Deslizó la estrecha boca del tubo de lubricante dentro de su ano, le dio un apretón saludable. El sonido de las uñas cavando en las sabanas le pusieron los pelos de punta.

"¿Cómo te sientes?", Le preguntó.

"Caliente."

"Voy a entrar con mi dedo." Aplicó más lubricante a su ano, tomándose el tiempo para difundirlo antes de intentar entrar en ella. Presionó su dedo contra el apretado anillo de músculos hasta que se relajó y le dejó entrar en su interior.

"Más". Ella se retorció, apretando el culo a su alrededor.

"Como ordenes." Él se rió y agregó un segundo dedo para difundir el lubricante a través de su carne necesitada. "¿Se siente bien?" Se inclinó hacia delante y le besó la base de su la columna vertebral.

"Oh, sí."

Estaba lista.

Edward saco los dedos de su ano, después se levantó sobre sus rodillas. "Voy a entrar, Bella."

Apretó su polla contra su culo brillante, presionando hacia atrás y adelante hasta que sus caderas comenzaron a seguir el movimiento. Deslizando su mano resbalosa sobre su polla, lubricado hacia arriba hasta que brilló con el lubricante. Él la agarró por las caderas y se posicionó en contra de su  
estrecha abertura.

"Relájate, cariño."

Llegó a su alrededor y comenzó masajear su clítoris hasta que ella suspiró de necesidad, su cuerpo se estaba derritiendo. La cabeza de su pene sondeado su ano, empujando hacia adelante hasta que el músculo relajado apretado y le dio la entrada. Ella contuvo el aliento y él entró en ella, lentamente una  
pulgada a la vez. Continuó acariciando su clítoris, al tiempo que hundía lentamente su polla en su dulce culo. Las sensaciones eran alucinantes, la estrechez combinada con el hecho de que podía sentir cada pequeño temblor hizo garantizar que no iba a ser capaz de durar mucho tiempo una vez que estuvo dentro de ella.

"Reduce la velocidad, nena." Él se hundió hasta la empuñadura, todo su ser se centró en su polla y la mujer bajo él. Se inclinó hacia delante y hacia la curva de su hombro. "Puedes correrte cuando quieras."

Continuando con la caricia rítmica a su clítoris, empezó a empujar. Sus gritos aumentaron de volumen e intensidad cuando sus caderas martillaban en ella. La amabilidad con la que entró en ella mucho antes había desaparecido y en su lugar había pura necesidad masculina. El exquisito deslizamiento de su carne en la de ella, encendieron el fuego en sus sentidos y demasiado pronto se perdió. Se agarró a sus caderas y sus gritos se mezclaron mientras se corría muy profundo dentro de ella.

xoxo

Varias horas más tarde estaban tendidos sobre la cama, las sábanas se pegaban a sus pieles sudorosas. Nunca en su vida había experimentado un apetito tan excesivo por su liberación. Era como si no pudieran mantener sus manos lejos el uno del otro y cada vez era como la primera.

"Creo que estoy muerto", gimió.

Bella levantó la mirada sobre su hermoso rostro. ¿Era su hermano gemelo tan guapo como Edward?

"¿Cómo es tu hermano?"

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. _¿De dónde había salido eso? _

"Yo y mi bocota" sonrió ella. "¿Es tan guapo como tú?"

"Somos idénticos a pesar de que lleva el pelo más corto que yo."

"¿Es como tú?"

"No, es aburrido."

Ella se rió y se sentó. "Si es tu gemelo entonces no veo cómo podría ser aburrido."

Se encogió de hombros. "No somos muy parecidos. Es sociable y yo soy más de encontrarme detrás de una computadora."

"De veras." Ella se sentó a horcajadas. "Me pareces muy sociable para mí."

Colocó sus manos a través de su musculoso pecho, le gustaba el calor de su piel contra la palma de su mano. "No tienes el pecho de un nerd de computadoras." Ella bajó la cabeza jugueteando con una tetilla con la lengua.

El aire siseo entre sus dientes. "¿Tú crees?"

Él la agarró por las caderas y ella se alejó, bajando por su cuerpo. Le acaricio sus muslos, disfrutando de la sensación de espesor en las palmas de sus manos. "Realmente creo. Salí con unos cuantos nerds en la escuela secundaria y no los recuerdo tan bien dotados como lo estás tú. Especialmente aquí mismo... "

Deslizó sus dedos alrededor de la base gruesa de su polla, deleitándose en la sensación de seda lisa de acero de su pene. Su aliento silbó entre sus dientes y sacudió sus caderas mientras recorría su pulgar a lo largo de la base de su eje. Ella bajó la cabeza y secó la lengua atravesando la punta ancha. El sabía a mar y calidez, a hombre viril. Sus caderas temblaron cuando le acarició con el pulgar la parte de abajo de su sensible eje cerca de la cabeza.

"Bella—" La advertencia atada a una palabra.

"No te oigo..." ella ronroneó.

Una ola de poder femenino aumentó a través de su cuerpo mientras le pasaba la lengua por su excitada longitud. Podía ser su amo sexual, pero eso no significaba que no podía hacerlo suplicar. Envolvió la mano alrededor de su gruesa longitud, comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y a lo largo, con audaces golpes mientras trabajaba su carne endurecida con la boca. Con cada movimiento, sus caderas empujaban y su respiración se volvía más tensa.

Él dio un gemido y hundió sus dedos en el pelo. Ella cerró los ojos para concentrarse en tomar más de él en la boca. Trató de controlar sus movimientos, pero ella se resistió a su contacto, con ganas de tenerlo en tus manos, y a su mando. Su pene empujando contra su lengua y ella disfrutaba de su dulzura, la esencia salada de él. Estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Giró la lengua alrededor de su cabeza sensible hasta que oyó un gemido de él. Aumentando sus movimientos, su mano acarició su gruesa base llevándolo profundamente en su garganta.

"Para, Bella" Le estaba pidiendo ahora.

Ella lo ignoró y continuó su asalto sensual con la boca y la mano trabajando al unísono. En unos momentos, su cuerpo se tensó y sus caderas se movieron bruscamente cuando él llegó a su clímax en su boca con un gemido de angustia.

Bella tragó y siguió chupándolo por unos momentos, dejando que se relajara antes de soltarlo. Dejó deslizar su polla de su boca y apoyó la mejilla contra su muslo antes de cerrar los ojos.

Este hombre había sacudido su mundo y le devolvió la fe en sí misma. La hizo reír, la sostuvo cuando lloró y demasiado pronto tendría que abandonarlo. Se mordió el labio y se preguntó cómo iba a soportarlo.

* * *

**Sus reviews alimentan mis ganas con continuar con estas adaptaciones. Así que denle al botoncito y dejenme saber sus palabras :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Después de tres días de excesos sensuales, Edward sabía que no la dejaría ir sin pelear. Levantó un mechón de grueso pelo sedoso, envolviéndolo alrededor de su dedo como si la capturara en su mano de la misma manera que capturó su corazón.

Sabía, incluso antes de poner su plan en marcha, que algo grande estaba en peligro y no tenía nada que ver con el dinero. Lo más importante que estaba en juego era su corazón, que había perdido el momento en que sus labios tocaron los de ella. Cuando había visto el miedo y la duda se reflejada en sus ojos cuando le planteó la idea de introducirla en una relación de Amo-sumisa ahí había empezado a caer. Sólo que cuando la vio recoger valor y tomar tu mano, fue cuando se vio completamente perdido.

El principal obstáculo de su cortejo finalmente era atarla a su vida y que aceptara su toque, ese fue su acuerdo. La primera noche le había dejado muy claro que no estaba interesada en tener una relación real. El alcance de su participación sería de tres días, en la cama, nada más.

El sol se ponía fuera de las ventanas de su dormitorio y mientras que él anhelaba levantarse de la cama y dejar fuera el mundo exterior, moverse no era una opción. Bella yacía sobre él como una manta humana, con el pelo de color chocolate brillante haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz y su suave, sexy ronquido lo divertía endemoniadamente. Sus dedos se enredaron en su pelo.

¿Qué era lo tenía que hacer para ganar su amor?

xoxo

Bella se centró en empacar sus cosas. A pesar de que apenas se había llevado puesto algo de la ropa que había traído con ella, se había tomado el tiempo de desempacar sus artículos de tocador y en consecuencia, estaban esparcidos en todo el tocador de mármol. Agarrando su cepillo para el cabello, lo metió en su bolsa de maquillaje después su crema hidratante y desodorante. Echó un vistazo a la superficie brillante del fregadero. Con sus cosas embaladas y almacenadas, sólo una toalla húmeda colgada en la rejilla le recordó que este fin de semana no había sido un sueño.

Ella se congeló cuando se vio a sí misma en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Sus labios estaban hinchados.

Nadie sabría de mirarla que había pasado el fin de semana en los brazos de un amante. Su largo cabello estaba atado en una trenza suelta, y su rostro estaba libre de maquillaje. Vestida con una falda amplia verde, una camisa y zapatillas blancas, se parecía más a una niña de unos veinticinco años de edad en lugar de una mujer de negocios madura que bajada la pendiente hacia los cuarenta.

Cogió su bolso y comenzó a dar manotadas a través de él para buscar su brillo labial. Todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era agarrar su ropa, luego despedirse de su Amo y estaría en casa a tiempo para terminar de lavar su ropa y prepararse para otra semana de trabajo.

El corazón le dio una punzada. Necesitaba hablar con él, ver a dónde iban sus pensamientos. Había hecho el acuerdo de que la relación era temporal, pero ¿iba a estar abierto a continuar con su relación? Se mordió el labio. Desde luego, parecía interesado en ella, tanto que pasaron algo de tiempo solo hablando. Ambos habían sido muy conscientes de su acuerdo y Bella se había mostrado reacia a hablar de asuntos personales con él. A pesar de que sabía casi todo acerca de él sexualmente, sabía muy poco sobre su vida personal.

Hace sólo unos días pensaba que era inconcebible si quiera pensar en una relación romántica y ahora aquí estaba, preparándose para proponerle a Edward continuar la relación.

Ahogó una risita. A ella le gustaba mucho. Era inteligente, culto y definitivamente la hacía reír. Él no tenía miedo de mostrar su lado tierno y sabía en su corazón que siempre estaría a salvo con él. Sería una tonta irse sin preguntarle cómo se sentía. Al ver todo el trabajo que había pasado, por todas estas molestias organizando este fin de semana elaborado, seguramente sentía algo por ella también.

Después de cubrir sus labios con el brillo labial, se los frotó, después comprobó su apariencia. Su mamá siempre decía que una dama nunca debía salir de casa sin su lápiz de labios y perfume—todo lo demás era negociable.

"Gracias, mamá" murmuró.

Dejó caer su brillo en la bolsa, cerró la cremallera luego se dirigió fuera del dormitorio.

Ahora agarrar su ropa, después—

"¿Estas lista?"

La voz de Edward la sobresaltó y estuvo a punto de dejar caer la bolsa de maquillaje. La habitación estaba a oscuras y apenas lo podía ver sentado en la esquina cerca de la puertas de la terraza. Vestía todo de negro y su rostro no era sino un óvalo pálido en la oscuridad.

"Casi". Dejó la bolsa sobre la cama. "Sólo necesito recoger mi ropa".

"¿Puedes sentarte un momento?" Su voz era grave y solemne.

"Claro que sí." Su estómago parecía que tenía millones de mariposas, se sentó en el borde de la cama. Aquí viene. O iba a darle una brusca despedida o declarar su eterno amor por ella. Esperaba que fuera lo último.

"Yo quería matar a Mains cuando escuché lo que te había sucedido. No sólo violó la confianza de su sumisa, sino que sabía que te había dañado de alguna intrínseca manera. Con algo más que las cicatrices de tu cuerpo, también tu mente estaba involucrada." El negó con la cabeza. "He visto lo que sucede muchas veces con hombres que piensan que la dominancia y estilo de vida sumiso son un punta pie, y sus amantes se puede desechar cuando  
se llenan. Una relación se basa en la confianza y violar la confianza es violar los valores de la naturaleza humana. Por cada hombre que viniera después, ese muro sería tan duro de escalar y con cada fracaso, las hileras de ladrillos se incrementarían hasta el punto de que nunca sería capaz de ver la forma de salir sin ayuda externa".

"Sólo te había visto en esa única ocasión, toque tu mano en la fiesta de disfraces pero estuve tan cautivado por tu sonrisa y tu risa. No estaba bromeando cuando dije que me había obsesionado contigo. Tan solo me dijiste algunas palabras y basto solo eso para mí. En el momento en que escuché acerca de Mains, tu bello rostro invadió cada hora de mis días y no te podía sacar de mi mente. Me pasé semanas trabajando en este acuerdo, la compra del préstamo, los papeles de trabajo." Él se rió entre dientes. "Si mi hermano alguna vez se entera de esto, pensará que he perdido la cabeza."

"Edward—"

Él levantó la mano para detener el flujo de las palabras. "Por favor, déjame terminar. Quería más que llevarte a la cama, Bella. Quería ayudarte a curar de lo que ese bastardo te hizo. Quería recordarte que eres increíble, llena de vida, una mujer deseable, hermosa y que Mains nunca te mereció ni por un momento."

Las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos y tuvo que poner la mano sobre su boca para ahogar un sollozo.

"Dime, Bella, ¿he cumplido con esa tarea?", Preguntó.

Incapaz de hablar, asintió con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas se derramaban.

"Bien. Estoy contento." Su mirada fija en ella. "Cuando comenzó este fin de semana declaraste desde el principio que se trataba de un contrato y no era posible una futura relación. Me gustaría pedirte que, después de que te vayas de aquí hoy, pienses en la posibilidad de que nosotros continuáramos con nuestra relación." Su sonrisa era dulce. "Sé que me gustaría hacerlo como también pienso que te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi."

_¡Sí!_

Bella se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que temió haberse sacado sangre. Con las piernas temblorosas, se levantó y caminó hacia él. Deteniéndose en su silla, se acomodo en el suelo a sus pies e inclinó su cabeza, su mirada fija en la alfombra y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

"Soy tuya para obedecer, Amo."

* * *

**Falta el epílogo y hemos llegado al final de otra adaptación :/**


	8. Epílogo

**El capítulo del domingo :D**

**Perdonen**** la tardanza.**

* * *

**Epílogo **

_Lunes por la mañana_

Bella pasó la punta de sus dedos sobre la delicada superficie de violetas que estaban en un frágil jarrón de porcelana. Llegaron a su apartamento minutos antes de salir para el trabajo y no pudo soportar dejarlos atrás. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Ni siquiera tenía que mirar la tarjeta para saber quién los había enviado, ya que sólo Edward escogería violetas.

Su corazón se llenó al pensar en su atractivo amo... Trabajaría hasta tarde esta noche, pero que habían hecho planes para reunirse después en su casa. Ella  
planeaba cocinar una sencilla pasta con toneladas de hidratos de carbono para mantenerlos activos hasta altas horas de la noche—

Un fuerte grito proveniente de la planta baja llamó la atención de Bella.

"¡No vas a creer esto!" La voz de Kate resonó a través de la tranquila tienda.

"Ven aquí, Bella. Tienes que ver esto."

"Oh, Dios mío—" Lauren habló.

Temiendo lo peor, Bella bajó corriendo las escaleras. Las otras mujeres estaban de pie cerca los periódicos liados con una copia del Times Picayune aferrado en sus manos.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Otro político atrapado con los pantalones abajo hasta los tobillos?" Bella sonrió. "La política de Louisiana es una mezcla de un juego de hockey y la lucha libre, poco convencional y nunca aburrida. "

"Yo sabía que ese bastardo era retorcido como la pata de un perro sucio." Kate le dio el diario. "Estas mucho mejor sin él en tu vida."

"Amen, hermana", dijo Lauren.

La respiración de Bella quedo atrapada cuando vio la fotografía de James en la portada "El Bastardo" de Mains. El titular decía, **BANQUERO LOCAL CAPTURADO CON LAS MANOS EN LA MASA. **

"Parece que James fue detenido ayer por la mañana por el departamento de policía de New Orleans con cargos de drogas y malversación de fondos." Lauren se encogió de hombros. "¿Quién sabía la clase de bastardo era?"

"Se pone aún mejor. Alguien lo delató y envío directamente la evidencia al estudio de televisión que a su vez notificó a la policía." Kate tomó un montón de libros y se dirigió a los corredores. "Simplemente no existe nada mejor que esto."

Bella casi dejó caer el diario cuando las palabras de Edward volvieron a ella.

_"Con un poco de ayuda puede ser más temprano que tarde."_

¿Podría él haber hecho esto?

"Parece que James tiene algunos enemigos de muy poderosos", dijo Lauren. "Bueno, al infierno con él, y a buena hora. "

Bella dejó caer el diario sobre la pila para la venta. Se sentía mal por Laurent, pero su ex- Amo había tratado de destruir su negocio, su vida y no merecía ningún sentimiento amable de ella. "Tienes ese derecho, en buena hora."

"¿Oficialmente abriremos el negocio?" Lauren recogió las llaves y se dirigió hacia las puertas, sus caderas balanceándose graciosamente delgada debajo de la falda de cuero ajustada.

Bella frunció el ceño, su mirada teniéndose en tacones altos de su amiga y su ajustada camisa blanca. ¿Desde cuándo su amiga usaba ropa tan obviamente sexy?

"Bella, ¿me puede dar una mano en la sección de la sexualidad humana? Esa maldita plataforma se ha caído de nuevo." La voz de Kate estaba sofocada.

Bella echó un vistazo al reloj. Su jornada de trabajo apenas había comenzado, pero en nueve horas y veintidós minutos estaría de vuelta en los brazos de Edward. Se dirigió a las estanterías. Ahora, si sólo pudiera encontrar tiempo para ir corriendo al sexshop en su hora del almuerzo…

**The End**

* * *

**La novela que remplazará a esta es un OS, se llama "Love in the elevator" por Lizzie Lynn Lee**

**Argumento. **

Sólo lo veía en el ascensor casi todas las mañanas cuando iba a trabajar. De vez en cuando lo veía por la noche cuando tenía que trabajar hasta tarde.

Nunca intercambiamos más que un movimiento de cabeza. Nunca inicié un 'hola' y él nunca intentó romper el hielo. Eso sí, cuando se trata del sexo opuesto, soy una completamente snob. Si un hombre está interesado en mí, debe dar que de primer paso, ¿no? Por lo tanto, nuestros encuentros consistían en largos silencios en el ascensor, subiendo o bajando las docenas de pisos de nuestro edificio de oficinas. Pero hubo algo que noté, él siempre deslizaba su mirada sobre mí cuando creía que yo no miraba. Lo pillé un par de veces. Entonces solo sonreía.


	9. News

**Hey, no se emocionen, no es otro capítulo. Solo les escribo para darles una noticia.**

**Dados los rumores con FF de que eliminaran muchos fic. Aquí les dejo el link del blog donde también los subiré y pondré las adaptaciones que ya han sido subidas aquí.**

** adaptacionesarianaared . blogspot . com**

**Besos y Abrazos. **

**Grazie por leer.**

**Ariana ArEd**


End file.
